Digimon Frontier 02 Darkness Returns
by PokeDigifan92
Summary: This is basically Digimon frontier everyone is back including some new characters who will fill in the roles of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and the newly found spirit of Sky This is my first story so please R&R and I'm open to ideas and suggestions on how to improve I do not own Digimon although I do own some of the characters and digimon Thanks for the support
1. New Kids

"Lord Seraphimon the forest terminal is being attacked!" Bokomon yelled

"yeah there are loads of pretty lights" Neemon added

Bokomon grabbed his pants, pulled and let go there was a loud snap

"you nincompoop those are Chinchillamon's followers attacking"

"oh... but the lights were still pretty"

"you really are a clueless digimon aren't you"

Bokomon turned back to Seraphimon

"anyway getting back on topic"

"I think you should tell Lady Ophanimon to call for the kids again!"

"I agree Bokomon, but what about the other 4 spirits and the newly found spirit of the sky?" Searaphimon asked

Bokomon stopped and thought for a moment until finally his face lit up with an idea

"what if we ask Ophanimon to call for 5 new kids to fill in those shoes i would much rather get kids than create digimon again we all know how that ended"

Seraphimon nodded and they both ran straight to the greand hall

"Lady Ophanimon. Bokomon and I have come here to ask you if you could call out for the origional children plus 5 new ones for the spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Sky"

Ophanimon thought carefully she understood why they would need to but she was worried about the 5 new kids

"Bokomon I will call for all 11 of the children I will send one trailmon to one station I will send you there to meet the newest legendary warriors... and your old friends"

"Of course anything for you Lady Ophanimon"

he grabbed Neemon by his pants and dragged him towards the transporter

"Good luck you two and try not to scare the newbies" Ophanimon said with a giggle and with that they said goodbye

only for a short time though

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Beep,Beep went a seemingly continuous alarm

"Uggh" Luna groaned it was her first day at her new school

"HEY! Luna get down here or your gonna be late!" yelled her abnoxious big brother Tyler.

"I'm up already!" she yelled back she was gonna be in the 7th grade

already thinking "I'm never gonna make friends I'm way too shy "

which was entierly true.

Luna never spoke to anyone other than her family

technically they weren't her family since she was found on their doorstep

she just hurried and got ready

first she chose her outfit

then she brushed her long,wavy navy blue hair

she also put in her contacts over her hazel eyes

When she got downstairs she was wearing some denim shorts that were rolled up at the bottom with black leggings underneath

a white and blue striped t-shirt underneath a dark blue, slim hoodie.

She was also wearing a necklace that she had with her when she was found it said Luna, thats what gave her parents the idea to call her that.

,,,,,,At School,,,,,

There were crowds of people everywhere

small groups of girls, boys playing football

Luna was the only one not in a crowd

as usual she stayed quiet she heard the bell ring

everyone but the 7th graders were going in

groups of four turned into two

the football players just seemed to talk

Luna was walking the the courtyard when all of a sudden

"Hi!" said a girl with dyed red hair and ocean blue eyes

"my name's Megan I'm a 7th grader its my first day!"

she seemed to be very excited

Luna stood there looking confused

"What?" Megan asked bluntly

"Um... h-h-hi I-I-I'm L-Luna"

Megan smiled and gave out a great cheer

"Yay! we are now officialy friends"

Megan grabbed Luna by the arm and dragged her to a group of boys

"Oh Megan have you finally found someone else to call a friend" muttered a boy with goggles

Megan pushed Luna forward "everyone this is Luna!"

the boy with goggles looked at her and said "good to meet ya I'm Takuya"

the one wearing the glasses was next to introduce himself

"Hello my name is Archie"

this boy seemed to be wearing a plain white shirt and red tie

and was tucked into his jeans

he had black hair

his eyes were a mint green colour

the other two boys came up to Luna

One had a strong Austrailian accent

"hi good to meet you! I'm Max"

he had hazel coloured hair and mud coloured eyes

he was wearing some brown shorts that went down to his knees and a light brown top

the final boy of the group came over he was in a green top and bark brown trouserd and he shook Luna's hand

he had ginger hair and pink eyes

"my name's John I hope we can be great friends"

"so that settles it Luna you are now part of our group"

"OMG I've actually made some friends so I should talk more" Luna thought

"I'm v-very glad t-to m-meet you all" Luna said shyly

Takuya looked at her with a determined look in his eye

"well we are gonna have to work on your shyness"

Luna almost looked happy about what he said

,,,,,,,In Class,,,,,,,

"Welcome everyone to class 7-B you will be here for the next year"

thats what the teacher said to everybody

Takuya was sat next to John

Max was sat next to Archie

and Luna was sat next to Megan

,,,,,,,In the Middle of Class,,,,,,,

All of a sudden the sky went dark

a thunderstorm started

and nocked the power out in school

everyone was told to go home but

before Luna's new group of friends left a strange voice showed up on their phones

"Ophanimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Who?!" the others said in sync

"Takuya we need you and your friends in the digital world now"

"Wait you mean Archie, Megan, John, Max and Luna?" he asked

Ophanimon mentioned about the new threat of Chinchillamon she also said about everyone else comin too Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi

Takuya sounded excited and serious at the same time

"so all of us are gonna be there but why my 5 other friends"

"we need them to take on the spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and our newly found spirit of Sky" Ophanimon explained

Takuya told the others to follow him and so they did

they all went to the train station where evryone origionally went to a year ago

everyone was confused about what was going on but followed Takuya through curiosity

when they got to the elevator which took them down they all got scared when it went below B4

Takuya had a smug look on his face because he knew exactly what was going on

once they got to the trailmon station Takuya could see all of his other friends

and he ran to them in joy

"who are the new kids" Koji asked

Takuya explained about the whole filling the other spirits shoes thing

the group walked over to them everyone introduced themselves

"I'm Koji"

"I'm J.P"

"hi my name's Zoe"

"I'm Tommy nice to meet you"

"I'm Koichi"

then the others introduced themselves

"I'm Archie"

"I'm Megan"

"Hello I'm Max"

"My name's John"

"and I-I'm Luna"

everybody was glad to be reunited and with some new friends

the origional 6 kids showed the new 5 kids the trailmon

"he goes by the name of worm" Koji said

and by that point the doors shut behind them and they were off to the Digital World

To Be Continued


	2. Returning Spirits

It was a bumpy ride to the digital world

"Worm I swear your a better driver than this!" J.P yelled

"I usually am but since Chinchillamon arrived no trailmon have been going anywhere so the tracks have gotten rusty" Worm explained

everyone was holding on trying not to fall into each other

although that didn't work

Zoe fell into Max and Megan

J.P was pushed into Tommy, Takuya and John

Archie stumbled into Koji

and Koichi bumped into Luna

as soon as the tracks had gotten a little smoother everyone was just laying on the floor

"that is the last time I ride a trailmon" Takuya said out of breath

he had one arm and one leg on the seat but the rest of him was on the floor

"Worm? if the tracks havn't been used since Chinchillamon arrived where have all the trailmon been going?" Zoe asked

Worm sounded sad "well some have been forced to deliver things to Chinchillamon's castle he is using Cherubimon's under the Rose Morning Star but some have just been going to the..." he almost starts crying

"the trailmon graveyard!" then he really starts crying

Zoe looks over at J.P and Tommy since all 3 of them went there before

Archie and Takuya started trying to calm Worm down

"hey be carful or we'll all fall off the track" Takuya said

"thats not gonna help Takuya" Everyone yelled

"hey listen once we defeat Chinchillamon and any of his minions we'll free you trailmon friends" Koichi said very calmly

Worm stopped crying "you will?! Ok then lets get you to this station"

he decided to go full speed ahead and they were off

"I wonder if we'll see Bokomon and Neemon again" Koji said

that made the origional 6 smile but the others were still confused

"well Ophanimon would need to send someone to give us our spirits back" Takuya stated

"yeah and she'd need someone to explain this whole thing to the new kids" Tommy answered

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh Neemon aren't you excited to see the kids" Bokomon said full of joy

"yeah I wanna see the new ones" Neemon replied

Worm yelled as loud as he possibly could

"oh my goodness here they come now Neemon how do I look"

when the train pulled up Bokomon jumped with joy as his onld pals ran off the trailmon to greet them

"Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, J.P its so good to see you again" Bokomon exclaimed

Neemon looked behind them as the new kids stepped off the train

"oh look the new ones" he yelled

there was a light coming from everyones phones they were changing into D-tectors

Takuya had his red and black one

Koji had his white and blue one

Koichi had his grey and black one

Zoe got her purple and pink one back

Tommy was so happy to see his green and cerulean one again

and J.P got his blue and yellow one back

they all looked back at the newbies whose phones were changing too

Archie got a green and white one

Megan got a blue and turquoise one

John was given a brown and green one

Max was given a brown and pale brown one

and Luna was given a light blue and black one

"woah this is amazing... what are these?" Max asked

"these my friend are D-tectors they help you spirit evolve and contact each other" Bokomon explained

he was still confused as were the others

"right anyway I have your spirits here so take them and bring the Digital world back into control of Seraphimon and Ophanimon"

"ah yeah this is gonna be fun" Takuya exclaimed

Bokomon pulled out the spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, kumamon and Lowemon. They all flew to the correct digidestind

"wait a minute where are our beast spirits?" Koji asked

Bokomon looked upset and dissapointed "well..."

,,,,,,,,,,Flashback,,,,

"Here are all of the childrens human and beast spirits take good care of them" Ophanimon said as she handed Bokomon the spirits. He put them into a bag

SMASH

the hall doors were slammed open

"Oh my its Chinchillamon's goons" Bokomon yelled

it seemed to scare the beast spirits and they fled

some scattered to the eadge of the forest terminal some to the fire terminal and some to the wind terminal they went everywhere

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon and Ophanimon were fighting back

"Go Bokomon get those spirits to the kids!" Ophanimon yelled

and so they did Bokomon and Neemon ran to the transporter and disapeared with the childrens human spirits

,,,,,,,,Back to the Presant,,,,,,,,,

"And that's what happened"

"don't worry Bokomon all 11 of us will find our beast spirits in due time" Zoe said reassuringly

"besides I think this is better for us newbies. we can get used to whatever this 'spirit' is and then gain our second one" John agreed as did yhe others

"oh yes your spirits I almost forgot, since I don't know which spirit belongs to who you can come up one at a time and see which spirit goes to you" Bokomon suggested

everyone nodded.

John was first to go up, he held out his detector and closed his eyes

"you my friend have the spirit of wood, Arbormon" Bokomon said with a smile

"Cool" said John

Megan went up next

"Congrats you have the spirit of water, Ranamon" Zoe said

"Great i always liked water!"

before Archie could even walk over the spirit of steel flew at him

"Mercurymon good job" said a congratulating J.P

Max and Luna went up together since the spirits obviously knew who they were going with

The spirit of earth went to Max "ahhh Grumblemon cool" Koji said

"so that means you Luna have our newest spirit, the spirit of Sky" Bokomon explained

Takuya walked over to Bokomon "what digimon does that spirit hold?"

"to be completely honest in my book it doesn't say so I will have to write about it when Luna spirit evolves"

,,,,,,,,,,,In the Middle of Town,,,,,,,,,

"welcome children to the digital worlds biggest fair town, Insparation village"

Insparation village was a lively place filled with all kinds of digimon

"this place is interesting" Koichi stated

"yes well this is where we will be staying tonight" Bokomon sounded sarcastic but he wasn't

"why don't you lot have a look around whilst I rent us some tents to stay in"

and with that they were off

"you 5 seem quite calm about this how? I mean we all freaked out when we came here a year ago" Takuya asked

they all looked at each other and smiled even Luna did

"well we kinda saw this thing on TV a while ago involving creatures that looked like this fight something called a D-Reaper but that was a while ago we just thought it was a movie, Luna saw it too in fact she mentioned it on the trailmon" Archie aswered

"oh"

they all decided to go for a walk and see the sights there were no buildings around just fairground rides and merchant tents

"I wonder what these digimon sell?" Luna asked

Takuya turned back with a suprised look on his face "wow you havn't said anything until now... well at least your breaking out of your shell a bit"

Luna blushed a little

,,,,,,,In the Evening,,,,,,,

"Here we are 4 tents, Koji, Neemon and I will stay with you"

Koji gave a slight smile "fine"

in one tent there was

Koji, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon

in another there was

Takuya, Max and Archie

Zoe stayed with Megan and Luna

and finally J.P stayed with Tommy and John

but before they could get to sleep someone screamed

everyone jolted up out of bed and ran outside

a giant digimon was flying above the town

"oh no thats Teramon" Bokomon squeeled

"You 5 stay here only spirit evolve if we need help watch how the origionals do things" Takuya suggested

"right"

the new group hid as the old group fought

"Excecute!, Spirit evolution!"

(Digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Beetlemon"

"Kazemon"

"Kumamon"

"Lowemon"

"lets get em'"

"Pyro Darts"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Thunderfist"

"Hurricane waves"

"Frozen Tundre"

"Shadow Meteor"

all attacks hit and did quite a bit of damage but..

Teramon nocked them back and made them all de-digivolve

"uugghh i guess we're a little out of practise" Tommy said very dizzily

Megan looked angry "well I guess its our turn then"

they all nodded and prepared to fight

"Execute!, Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Grumblemon"

"Arbormon"

"Mercurymon"

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

"lets show this prehistoric pest whose boss!" exclaimed Grumblemon

"Oh my Neemon are you seeing this Neuthamon is the Legendary Warrior of Sky I must write the down!" yelled Bokomon

Neuthamon had galaxy like hair and angel wings, her eyes were deep blue and she was wearing a light blue tunic stule top that was connected to a short, flowing dark blue skirk by a white ribbon at the bottom of the skirt there was two symbols one with a sun and cloud and the other was a moon and star her shoes where pure white, fairy slipper style shoes.

"Seismic Sledge"

"Blockade Seed"

"Dark Reflection"

"Drainin' Rain"

"Star Strike"

and with the combined forces of everyones attacks the beast Teramon had a fractal code, Neuthamon went up to it

"buddy, stay in your own timeline, Fractal Code digitise"

then they all de-digivolved and just sat on the ground

"now thats what I call tiering" Megan said

everyone was laughing and that night they had a quiet sleep

To Be Continued


	3. The Adventure Begins

A/N I have been notified by friends that my spelling isn't great and I just wanted to tell anyone else who notices that I am dislexic (don't even know how to spell that!) so I won't be too great at spelling so anyone who notices a mistake can (if you want) review this chapter and tell me the correct spelling. Thanks!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning Takuya for once, was up before everyone else

"jeez what am I doing up before everyone else" he groand

he lokked around to see that only a few digimon were awake

Takuya walked over to an Armadillomon

"hey buddy what time is it?" the digimon looked at him funny and just pointed to a clock on the centre tower, then just walked off

"um... ok thanks?"

"Excuse me Takuya, where do you think you're going?"

Takuya stopped in his tracks and turned around "Whaa!... oh its just you Bokomon, phew"

Bokomon was stood outside of his tent, arms folded and tapping his foot on the ground

"I just wanted to check the time!" Takuya moaned defensively

"well if you really want to know its 6:57am I have a watch you know"

Takuya was a little suprised aboutthetime but then soon got over it

"so Bokomon wanna get some food ready for when the others wake up?"

"ugh fine, I guess it won't hurt to find some food"

they were walking around for awhile until they found a small stand run by burgermon

"woah cool please tell me you have money Bokomon?!" Takuya exclaimed with a hungry look in his eye

"well of course I do, I do work for Seraphimon after all" Bokomon said with pride. He pulled out his wallet from the pink ring around his waist and showed Takuya how full it was

"oh yeah I've been meaning to ask... how do you keep everything in that.. band thing anyway?" Bokomon let out a slight chuckle

"oh my boy every digimon has his secrets"

so they walked in line to get some breakfast

"hello, yes can we get 13 large burgers please... oh and put them in bags so we can carry them please"

the burgermon grinned and sorted out the 13 burgers

after paying the pair realized they had gotten quite far from the camp and it would be a treck to get back

,,,,,,,back at camp,,,,,,,

Luna let out a great yawn as she walked out from the girls' tent

"get a good sleep? I defenantly did" said a voice coming from behind her

"oh my god!" she said very fast she turned around to see Koji standing in front of his tent with Neemon

"oh... its just you, where's Bokomon?"

Koji looked around seeing if he was there "I don't know but I do know Takuya's gone too, they probably went for food knowing Takuya"

that made them all giggle a bit

"hey! guys! we got food!" Takuya yelled gasping for breath

"I knew you got food" Koji smiled

Takuya, being as clumsy as he is tripped on a pebble the two bags of burgers he was holding went flying into the air

Koji and Luna ran forward and caught one bag each, then gave each other a high five

Bokomon came running after Takuya with another bag in his hand

"oh my good catch you two" they both smiled and layed the food down in a clean and empty area, setting up breakfast

"so... we're having burgers for breakfast?" Luna asked

"hey its better than nothing!" Takuya complained at the question

"alright I was only asking, no need to get worked up about it" she fought muttering the last bit under her breath

,,,,,,not to long after,,,,,,,,,,

"Good morning everyone you certainly took your time even Takuya was up before you and that never happens!" Bokomon moaned

"well sorry but its was our first night back in the digital world" Zoe yelled

"yeah and for some of us it was our first night ever in the digital world!" Megan added

"your right... your right I'm sorry"

the girls let out a great "hph you better be sorry" before sitting down to eat

everyone including Bokomon and Neemon got 1 burger each

"you know these are pretty good" Max said with a mouth full

"yes and they would be even nicer if you wouldn't talk with your mouth full"

Max swallowed the food in his mouth and then spoke "hehe sorry Bokomon"

Archie stood up "right everyone we had school before this so what do we each have in our bags?"

everybody's faces lit up in realisation that "oh yeah we still have our bags!"

Luna ran and grabbed the girls' bags

Koichi grabbed his and his brothers bags

and the others grabbed theirs

"so girls what's in your bags?" asked Bokomon

Zoe started digging through her bag "right so I have my pencil case, a note book, my lunch, some hiking shoes because we were supposed to do that and finally some scissors"

"ok well I have my lunch, a sketch book, my basketball, a bracelet and my pencil case" Megan said

Luna unzipped her rucksack "um well I have a pen because I didn't have my pencil case, my necklace for good luck, for some reason an oversized lunch...ugh mom!, anyway, um.. a book and finally a map..wait what?!"

she pulled out the peice of paper to reveal a map with directions to go to the forest terminal "um... ok I'm guessing everyone else at least has some kind of food?" she looked back and everyone nodded

Bokomon smiled "Luna give me the map Ophanimon must have planted it in your bag when you transfered into the digital world, so I guess we're going to the forest terminal...again"

"so are we gonna see Seraphimon and Ophanimon again?!" Tommy exclaimed

"yes my boy you are but your going to have to fight your way to the castle Chinchillamon's followers are attempting to break in but are failing misserably" Bokomon stated

Takuya all of a sudden looked determined as did the others

"well I want to know just who this Chinchillamon is, I think we all do"

everyone nodded and the girls stood up and picked up their bags

"last time we went to the forest terminal we lost Sorcermon to the four evil Legendary Warriors but that shouldn't be a problem" Takuya smiled over at the other guys

"well by the sounds of it, it probably won't be easy getting in to the castle so we're going to need a plan" Archie whispered so that no passing digimon could hear

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"so its settled then thats the plan?" Koichi asked

"yes so follow it all of you" Koji answered

and with that they headed away from Insparation Village and to the Forest Terminal

there was a cross road on the gangs way one way leading to a beach like area and one leading to what looked like the Fire Terminal

"ok lets take a vote, all in favour of going to the beach and the large ocean"

the girls, except Luna voted for it, they stared at her in confusion

"what? I'm not a beach person" she protested

"haha you're a keeper all right" Takuya laughed

Luna looked very confused "um... ok?"

so they went down the left path to find that the ground started getting hotter and hotter

"ugh..Bokomon how are we supposed to get through here without burning ourselves?!" Koji yelled as Bokomon and Neemon were dawdling behind

"I suppose Zoe, J.P and Luna could spirit evolve and carry the rest of you?"

the three whose names were mentioned looked at each other and nodded

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Neuthamon"

"oh wow it feels great not burning my feet" Beetlemon said

"J.P!" the group said

he looked down "oh right sorry"

the three flying digimon picked up their friends

Kazemon had Megan, Takuya and John

Beetlemon had Tommy, Archie and Max

and Neuthamon had Koji, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon

they all flew across the blazing lanscape when all of a sudden

"Boo! its me Meramon!" a firey digimon jumped out of the lava

"Magma Blast!" he hits Kazemon and she goes flying back everyone she was holding were blown off too

"right thats it everyone!" Takuya looked around and Neuthamon and Beetlemon let their friends off

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Lowemon"

"Ranemon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

Kazemon got up to fight but her wings were burned and she couldn't fly

"Huricane Wave" she attacked but missed as Meramon just moved out of the way

"Shadow Lance" Lowemon went for the next attack but Meramon grabbed his staff and threw him back

"Cloud Protection" Neuthamon stopped Lowemon getting seriously injured from hitting the rock he was heading for

Meramon was speedy and moved next to her "oh what a caring girl Fire Fist"

Neuthamon was nocked back and she de-digivolved back into Luna before Lowemon caught her

Meramon was too fast for them they would do a lot more damage if he was slower

"he's too fast what are we gonna do!" Agunimon yelled

To Be Contineud


	4. The First Beast Spirit

"hey are you ok Luna?" Lowemon asked

Luna looked up and smiled "yeah I just hurt my ancle a bit I should be fine"

Lowemon put her down and went back to fight with the others

Kazemon did the the same

Bokomon dragged Neemon over to Luna who was hiding

"are you sure your ok my dear? you don't seem like it

Luna slid down the side of the rock with her hand over the top of her right arm

"ok I may ahve told a slight lie, my ancle does hurt but my arm hurts more

Luna pulled up her hoodie sleeve to reveal a large burn and bruise

"ouch that looks like it hurt" Bokomon said very quietly

"it does but I'll get some water when we pass through here"

Bokomon pulled out his book and looked up how to deal with Meramon burns

"right so you need to get that under water before it swells up or bleeds"

"you promise you won't tell the others I don't want to slow anyone down"

Luna pulled her sleeve back down to hide the burn

"our lips are seeled, right Neemon!"

"yeah!" Neemon said sounding very clueless

,,,,,meanwhile in battle,,,,,,

"Drainin' Rain" Ranamon yelled it hit Meramon and he cried out in pain

"yes! I got him!" she congratulated herself but not until Meramon came up behind her

"Roaring Fire" he pushed her forward and she fell into the rock by Luna and de-digivolved

"are you ok Megan?" Luna asked

"yeah I'm fine"

Lobomon yelled to the others "don't let him hit you at close range or you'll de-digivolve!"

he was just as fast as Meramon and went up behind him

"Lobo Kendo!" again he hit Meramon but he was in his element so whenever they attacked him he healed

"what?!"

"Fire Fist!" Lobomon was hit in the stomach and he hit the wall of an empty cave

"Koji!" yelled Lowemon

"we need something strong enough to take him out in one hit so that he doesn't heal again"

"right"

"Seismic Sledge"

"Tempest Twist"

"Dark Reflection"

"Shadow Meteor"

"Crystal Breeze"

"Lightning Blitz"

but even with all of their combined attack Meramon either doged it or he healed too fast

"Blizzard Blaster"

Kumamon did all he could to fight Meramon but he was just too quick

"Magma Blast"

Kumamon went flying over towards Luna and Megan

"Tommy!" they both yelled

luckily they reacted quick enough to catch him before he turned back into Tommy

"thanks guys"

"anytime Tommy" they smiled

Luna looked over to see Koji lying in the nearby cave

she slipped behind Meramon and ran over to him

"Koji! Koji! are you ok?" she whispered

he slowly opened his eyes "yeah I'm good"

he tried to stand up but his stomach hurt to much he had to sit back down

"come here I'll help" Luna grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder

they walked back over, slowly, to where the other two were

Luna set him down against the rock

"oh Koji are youalright?!" Tommy asked

he nodded and stayed against the rock whilst the others watched the fight

Meramon went after Beetlemon and Kazemon next

"Fire Fist"

Beetlemon flew up out of the way but Kazemon's wing was still hurting and she was hit

"Zoe!" Beetlemon yelled and he went to go catch her but the impact was too much for both of them and they de-digivolved

"how is this guy so strong?! he's a champion level!" J.P yelled

"J.P he's in his element so he's a lot stronger than he usually is!" Megan yelled

"have you not been paying attention!" Luna added

she still had an excrutiating pain comin from her burn but she didn't show it

Koji noticed she was holding her arm but didn't say anything

Meramon moved up to Arbormon next

"hey you're out of your element buddy!" Meramon said

"woah! Blockade Seed!"

he attacked but the seeds just burned up when they got near him

"Fire Blast"

Arbormon went flying in the direction of J.P and Zoe

he de-digivolved back into John before they caught him

John was ok just a little shaken up

Grumblemon, Mecurymon, Lowemon and Agunimon were left

"Seismic Sledge"

"Dark Refkection"

"Pyro Darts"

the group of attacks hit Meramon but he just smiled

"time to get your freinds out of the way flamy" he laughed

he sped up behind Grumblemon, Mercurymon and Lowemon

he nocked them in the two directions of groups

Max ending up with Zoe and her group

and Archie ending up with Megans group along with Koichi

"now its just you and me" Meramon said

Agunimon laughed "yeah fire against fire lets see who wins"

"Pyro Darts"

"Magma Blast"

both digimon doged out of their foe's attack

"that the best you got" Agunimon challenged

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Whilst their little argument was going on Zoe, J.P, John and Archie had all hidden behind their respected rock

"what's Takuya gonna do?" Zoe asked

John looked worried "I don't know but I do know that he knows that Meramon is much faster than him so he had better be careful"

They all looked back at the fight

"Fire Fist"

Agunimon dodged it and it was headed staight for them

they freaked out and hid again

"hey Agunimon watch where he's aiming!" Zoe and J.P yelled

he looked back to see his angry freinds

"ahehe sorry guys!"

but whilst he was distracted Meramon attacked him

he fell into the lava lake

"Takuya!" everyone yelled

"mwahahaha" Meramon was sounding very please with himself

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"oh no Takuya!" Koji yelled he attempted to stand up again but Luna made him sit down again because he was still in pain

she looked over at her other freinds they all looked so sad

"come on guys he's Takuya and I may have only known him for a day but he wouldn't just let himself be beaten by a champion level digimon"

she was doing a pretty good job at cheering her freinds up because they knew she was right

,,,,In the Lava,,,,

Agunimon had de-digivovled back into Takuya

"hey wait a minute!" he thought

"if I'm in lava then why haven't I burned up yet?"

Takuya was very confused although he couldn't speak he still wasn't burnt at all

then all of a sudden a bright light shone

everyone above saw it too

"yeah go Takuya!" they all exclaimed

Takuya looked down to see..

his beast spirit!

"oh yeah!" he thought

"Execute!, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolution)

"BurningGreymon"

Takuya now as BurningGreymon flew up from the lava

when he saw his freinds they were all cheering

"well Meramon you wanted a challenge" he chuckled

"Pyro Barrage!"

he hit Meramon and he yelled in pain

he tried to attack but he was too weak from everything he'd been through

"WildFire Tsunami"

and with that Meramon's fractal code was showing

"Slide Evolution, Agunimon"

"good flame, I purify you now! fractal code digitise"

then Agunimon de-digivolved back into Takuya

his freinds came running to congratulate him

"good job my boy that was much better than last time you could actually control it" Bokomon burst out laughing as did the others

"hey! I thought we weren't gonna talk about that anymore!" complained Takuya

that made everyone laugh even more

after a minute or so of fun laughter the gang decided to head in the direction they were origionally headed

they kept walking until thay came to an entrance to a dark and creepy woods

Luna grabbed the person closest to her which just so happened to be Koichi

"hey what's wrong?" he asked

"oh well I'm not such a big fan of the woods" she replied

Koichi smiled "well just stay close to me and you'll be fine I promise"

that cheered her up enough to work up the corouge and go in with the others

To Be Continued


	5. Spider Controlled Plants

Luna made a small squeaking noise as the group decided to venture through the dark woods

"hey it's ok you're fine" Koichi whispered

"thanks for helping I've never liked the woods" she whispered back

the pair were dawdling at the back of the group acompanied by Bokomon on Luna's shoulder and Neemon on Koichi's

"hey guys keep up you're gonna get lost" Takuya complained

Koji looked back and saw the scared look on Luna's face

he slowed down "hey? are you ok?" he asked

Luna nodded "just afraid of woods that's all" she squeaked when she heard a bird fly from a tree

Koji smiled "hey don't worry Koichi and I will look after you"

Luna looked over to se Koichi smiling too

"aw you guys are the best"

,,,,,,ahead of the three,,,,,,,,

"this place gives me the creeps" Zoe said

Takuya now with his beast spirit felt very full of himself "oh come on guys you know I can defeat anything that comes near us"

"I bet you couldn't even beat a rookie with that attitude" John mumbled under his breath so that Takuya who was at the front couldn't hear

Tommy was standing with J.P trying not to show that he was apsolutley terrified

"John!, Archie! look out!" Luna was yelling from behind and then

all of a sudden Archie and John were gone from the group

"John! Archie!" everyone started calling

,,,,,,,a few seconds before,,,,,,

"guys something doesn't feel right about this place" Luna stated

the twins agreed but kept walking

then Luna looked from behind John that there were two black vines

one was heading for Archie aswell

"John!, Archie! look out!" she yelled but it was too late the vines had grabbed them and dragged them away

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Luna what did you see!?" asked J.P

"I saw two black vines and one was heading for each of them" she answered

everyone was looking around to see if anymore were around

then they decided to do (in my opinion) the STUPIDEST thing they could have ever done

they split up into 3 groups of 3

Luna, Koji and Koichi in one group acompanied by Bokomon and Neemon

Zoe, Megan and Takuya in another

and Max, J.P and Tommy in another

,,,,,,Zoe's group,,,,,,,,

"now Takuya we have to be careful we don't want to be snatched like the John and Archie" Zoe made sure to get that message through Takuya's mind

they began to look around and Zoe remembered that she could contact the others using her D-Tector so she showed Megan

Zoe cantacted J.P's group and Megan contacted Luna's

"Hi J.P its Zoe we're going to keep in touch so that you can tell us if anything happens"

"oh hi Zoe that sounds like a plan we'll contact Koji's group"

"right"

"Luna? hi its Megan we're gonna keep in touch so that if anything happens you can tell us ok"

"that sounds like a plan I'll keep this line thing open is J.P going to contact us too?"

"yeah he is he'll get in touch with Koji"

Megan and Zoe hooked their D-Tectors onto thier jackets so that they wouldn't have to hold them

,,,,,J.P's group,,,,,,,,,

J.P hooked his D-Tector to his top pocket to keep in contact with Zoe whilst Tommy was talking to Koji

"hey keep an eye out for those black vines and make sure you don't get caught by them" Max suggested

the other two nodded and went on a search for their missing friends

,,,,,,Luna's group,,,,,,,

"so you get a call from Tommy?" Luna asked Koji this question to make sure everygroup was connected to each other

"yep I heard you speaking to Megan so we're all in contact with each other"

Luna hooked her D-Tector to her hood and Koji hooked his onto the top of his jacket

"now you three be carful and keep and eye out for those vines we don't want to lose anyone else" Bokomon pointed out before Neemon touched the weird plant Koichi was looking at

"hey I suggest you don't mess with that bro" Koji said

Koichi looked at it for one that time and then walked back over to his friends

"sorry it just looked really weird and I wanted to check it out"

"its ok my boy just don't get yourself into any trouble" Bokomon said

Koichi smiled and nodded and the group of friends started looking around for thier missing members

,,,,,Back with Zoe,,,,,

"right I remember Luna saying she saw the vines come from that direction" Takuya said pointing in what seemed to be west for them or... whatever

whilst Takuya was trying to act smart Megan was talking to Luna

"hey how's it going Takuya's trying to be smarts"

Luna giggled at that statment "well we haven't found anything yet but I feel like we're getting close to something"

"well whilst you leading your group-" she stopped talking then

and Luna's signal disapeared

"so anyway Megan...Megan?!" contineud Zoe before realizing she was gone

"J.P Megan's gone! be on your guard!"

J.P started panicking "uh..right on guard yeah"

,,,,,,J.P's group,,,,,

"guys be on your guard Megan's been taken!" J.P yelled

that made Tommy start panicking but Koji, on the other end of the D-Tector was trying to calm him down

"Tommy listen to me freaking out is just going to drawbthis creature to you, you have to stay calm" Koji said reassuringly

Tommy stopped freaking out for awhile but he was certainly scared

Max was looking around beacause he didn't hear the news about Megan

"uh... Koji, Zoe I think Max has been taken too" J.P said now looking over to where Max once was

"have you seen the pattern here this digimon is just targeting the newer kids first and then it'll probably go after the rest of us

,,,,,,,Koji's group,,,,,,,,

Luna was very scared about what Koji said and she was holding onto Koichi like a little lost child

"hey don't worry we're not gonna let anything get you I promise"

whilst Koji was still talking to Tommy and J.P Luna looked heared something in a bush

she looked over to see another one of those plants Koichi was looking at earlier

Koji had just gotten word about how both everyone who was taken was standing by one or looking at it

Luna was walking over to the plant

"Hold It!" Koji yelled

Luna stopped in her tracks when she saw the vines hanging off the trees near the plant

Koji grabbed her arm "ow" she muttered beacause it was her burned arm

Koji looked at her funny, he knew something was wrong with her

at this point in time Bokomon and Neemon were looking around themselves

Bokomon standing on Koichi's head and Neemon on his shoulders

"Luna don't go near those plants there just traps" Koji said

"ok I'm sorry" she apologized in the tiniest of voices, she was also trying to hide the pain in her arm

Bokomon looked worried as he didn't want the burn to get any worse than it already was but he promised to keep her secret so he would

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Takuya! what are you doing?!" yelled Zoe

Takuya was looking over the nearby cliff

"oh stop worrying I'm only looking"

but he didn't get a retaliation from her and when he looked back Zoe was gone

he got his D-Tector set so he could talk to the two remaining groups at once

"guys! Zoe's gone"

"what!?" now everyone was scared no-one wanted to be taken

"I'm gonna beast spirit evolve and join you two J.P I'll see you soon"

"right"

"Execute!, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolution)

"BurningGreymon"

as BurningGreymon Takuya was now able to fly so it didn't take him too long to get to J.P and Tommy

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"we have to have faith we'll be fine don't worry" Bokomon said but even his voice made him sound scared

"J.P we're heading to you aswell it'll be easier to keep track of everyone if we were in one group" Koji said

J.P said "ok" and they headed off

they weren't too far from each other so it didn't take to long to get there

"whatever is taking all of our friends we've got to stop it" Tommy whispered

"oh you mean little ol' me!" said a spider like digimon she had everyone who went missing in little web nets hanging from nearby trees

"oh my be careful guys thats Arukenimon"

"oh yes thats me" she sounded so happy but she soon caught Takuya in one of her webs and hung him in a tree

"this is to stop you mister 'I have a Beast Spirit' from digivoving" she laughed maniacly

"ready?"

"Execute!, Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Lobomon"

"Lowemon"

"Kumamon"

"Beetlemon"

"Neuthamon"

now Arukenimon was surrounded but she was an ultimate level digimon

whereas the small group left were only champion hybrids

"Spider Thread"

"Crystal breeze" Kumamon froze the web before it could hit him

"hmph Acid Mist"

the green acid covered over Kumamon's eyes

Arukenimon then put him in a sticky web

"ha ha 1 down 4 to go"

Neuthamon and Beetlemon flew high up into the sky whilst the twins took the ground level

"you are going to be difficult aren't you" groaned Arukenimon

"Arukenimon digivove to... Parasimon!"

"Electric Bind"

the parasite digimon aimed her attack at Beetlemon and Neuthamon

it hit and gave them a nasty electric shock that nocked them down and out

"Lobomon what are we going to do?"

"to be honest I really don't know"

To Be Continued


	6. Beasts of Light and Dark

"Lobomon let's get Neuthamon and Beetlemon out of those binds" Lowemon suggested

"right"

"Lobo Kendo"

Lobomon sliced through the binds and freed his two freinds

"thanks Lobomon" said Beetlemon

"oh no you don't Electric Bind" yelled Parasimon

"think again spidey Star Strike" Neuthamon attacked and stopped the binds from hitting anyone

"is that all you got, Shadow Meteor"

Lowemons attack hit but didn't do much damage

"everyone attack full strength together!" Lobomon yelled

everyone nodded

"Howling Laser"

"Lightning Blitz"

"Star Strike"

"Shadow Lance"

all four attacks hit Parasimon fell to the ground along with a large explosion

"oh you kids are gonna get it now, Electric Bind"

it was headed straight for Lobomon and Lowemon

"Cloud Protection"

Neuthamon put a large cloud in front of the two to stop the attack

she was hit with one though

she got stuck on a tree trunk and de-digivolved due to being caught in two of the attack

"Luna" they all yelled

"I'm ok" she said but she was in pain from both the electricity and the burn

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Crystal Breeze"

Kumamon was attempting to get out of his sticky net

"Kumamon its no use we have to trust the others to defeat Parasimon" Zoe yelled from about three trees over

John and Archie were stuck in a net together as were Max and Megan

"hmph trust me to get stuck with a boy" Megan complained

"hey I'm not so cherpy about this either you know" groaned Max

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Fist"

Beetlemon was flying around shooting his attacks

"Shadow Lance"

Lowemon went running forward but Parasimon caught his lance

he was thrown off of the cliff

"Koichi!"

"Howling Laser!"

Lobomon was putting lots of power ino his attacks

"oh my stop it we have to get out of here she's a mega you stand no chance!" Bokomon was freaking out now but Neemon was still as clueless as ever

Beetlemon was flying over to see if he could fing Koichi falling

"and where do you think your going the fights only just beginning"

"Electric Bind"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koichi was still falling

"huh why haven't I hit the bottom yet?" he asked himself

then he started to slow down

he landed at the entrance to a dark cave there was no light at all

but Koichi could still see what was inside

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Beetlemon was running low on strength after being caught in the first electric bind

he kept dodging but finally he got too tired and was caught in another

he was hanging from a branch when he de-digivolved

now it was just Lobomon against Parasimon

"Lobomon get out of there you don't stand a chance!" Luna yelled

he heard her but ignored it

"you better let me freinds go I've had enough of you" he challenged

Parasimon took no notice and just laughed

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"what is this place?" Koichi asked himself

he was just looking around the empty cave until he came across a chest

it was glowing two different colours

one side was white and the other was black

"what is this?"

Koichi nelt down and looked and the lock on it

the lock had the symbols of light and dark on it

Koichi pulled out his D-Tector and it glowed

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koji's D-Tector started glowing then a light went down to where Koichi was

back with Koichi his D-Tector was doing the same

and the chest opened to reveal the Beast spirits of Light and Darkness

the spirit of Light followed the light stream up to Koji

"huh what the, my Beast spirit" he yelled

Koichi and his spirit were taken back up to the top

Lobomon de-digivolved

"ready bro"

Koichi nodded

"Execute!, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"KendoGarurumon"

"JagerLowemon"

Parasimon looked suprised and scared at the same time

"no! what is this!"

"Lupine Laser"

"Ebony Blast"

both attacks hit on target and did a lotof damage

"two against one isn't fair!" complained Parasimon

"and you call a mega against a champion fair?!" Yelled JagerLowemon

"Dark Master"

"Howling Star"

with both the attacks Parasimon didn't have time to protect herself

and she turned into a digiegg

"Slide Evolution, Lobomon"

"I've always hated spiders, Fractal Code digitise"

with Parasimon gone the webs and binds disapeared

everyone fell to the floor and the boys de-digivolved

"well that was interesting" stated John

J.P ran over from the tree he was hanging in

"oh man you guys were I wonder who will get their beast spirits next?"

they all smiled and hoped that it would be them

"J.P, Luna you guys ok?" Koji asked

they both nodded as the group contineued on

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna was a little less scared of the woods now knowing Parasimon was gone

but it was still creepy

out of all the darkness she could see a speck of light

"guys over here this might be the exit"

everyone looked over as Luna was pulling away at the branches

through a small gap she could see the beach that was the other side of the cross roads

"well guys I guess we're going to the beach after all"

To Be Continued


	7. Beach Fun

A/N Sorry for the lack of chapters these past 3 days I've been at my grandparents house and they don't have wifi so I wasn't able to upload anything also I've been really busy preparing to go back to school ugh :(

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All right!, beach here we come!" Zoe yelled in excitment

"I just hope we don't run into some crazy digimon like the Toucanmon again" J.P pointed out

everyone nodded but the beach looked deserted so it didn't seem like any trouble was there

"so.. why were the toucanmon..well crazy?" Megan asked

"ahehe well...the toucanmon were in the Ranamon fan club when she was working for Cherubimon and they kinda stole the boys' D-Tectors" Zoe said

"oh well ok then I promise I won't make any digimon do that" she smiled

Luna made a face because she never liked the beach but since they were there she might as well relax a bit before getting into another fight

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

after getting down a rather steep hill the group got to the beautiful, tranquille beach

"well this is very nice a lovely place to rest for a bit" Bokomon stated

Neemon had wodered off to look at some rocks

"ugh! get back here you ninny!"

"oh! if only I'd brought my swimming suit!" Zoe complained

everyone giggled

further down the beach Max noticed a small hut that seemed to be occupied by a couple of Wizardmon

"huh, I guess this place isn't so deserted after all"

whilst Zoe and Megan were talking with Bokomon and Neemon about beast spirits the others went over to see the Wizardmon

"ah humble greeting valued customers we are the Wizardmon twins and thisis are working place" one of the Wizardmon was greeting them whislt the other was preparing food

"hi do you perhaps have something that we can all eat?" Koji asked

"ooo and maybe some swim wear aswell!" Zoe yelled running down the beach

"oh most certainly there will be a great selection in both of the changing rooms we can call you when your food is done" answered the Wizardmon that was cooking

"hooray! come on girls lets go change!" Zoe grabbed both Luna and Megan by there wrists and dragged them over to the girls changing room

"well lets go then guys we might as well get some swimming in since we're here" Takuya said

Tommy ran straight to the changing rooms and the others soon followed

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoe do I really have to change I don't really like swimming" Luna asked

"of course you do! we are so youndo too" both of the two girls grinned and decided to look for a swim suit

"but I haven't been swimming in ages so I don't really feel comfortable wearing a swim suit" Luna pointed out

"oh stop worrying we'll pick something out for you" Zoe smirked as Luna sat on one of the benches

she was watching the two wizz around looking for something suitable for them and Luna to wear

"aha!" Zoe smiled and pulled out two items one for her and one for Luna

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

the boys were all outside Tommy was in the sea swimming with J.P, Koichi, Archie and John

Takuya, Koji and Max were sat down on some chairs the Wizardmon had layed out for them

"hey I wonder where the girls are?" Max said

"we're here!" Zoe yelled

"well that answers that question" Koji answered

Zoe was wearing a pink bikini with lilac stripes on the side

Megan came out next wearing a light blue one piece swimming suit

she was dragging Luna by the arm

she was wearing a dark blue one piece swim suit that had some sleeve like things going down to her elbow

"well its about time you got out here, what took you so long?" J.P asked he was blushing, looking at Zoe

"we were trying to find something for Luna to wear" Megan replied

Luna's cheeks were lightly red when she looked over at Koichi who was looking at her aswell

Tommy signaled over to the girls to come swimming with him

Luna gently swam over to Tommy who was with Koichi trying not to disturb any ocean dwelling digimon

"hi guys" she said

"oh hi Luna!" they both said

she turned around to see that Megan was talking to Max and Zoe was swimming beside Koji who was now in the water

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"dinner is served!" yelled the Wizardmon cheif

it was turning to dusk and the gang had gotten changed into their clothes and sat at the beautifully laid out table

13 plates of delicious food

"and once you've finished your food we've laid out nice beds using some oak and leaves we harvested from the forest" the other Wizardmon said

"thanks for the food!" everyone said gratfully and they started munching on their food

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

BOOM!

a large light beam destroyed part of the mountain above the shack

rocks began to fall

"everybody out!" Bokomon yelled

everyone rushed out of the shack as the falling rocks destroyed it

"No everything we've worked so hard to achieve gone" the Wizardmon were in despair and in anger

"Bokomon who is that?!" Takuya was panicking

"that my friend is Raidramon!" Bokomon answered him now he was panicking

"he's an armour level digimon and he must be working for Chinchillamon" one of the Wizardmon added

"hey guys lets go! Wizardmon get our freinds somewhere safe for now they'll help if we need it" Takuya said rather confidently

the Wizardmon nodded and led everyone to a safe place

"Excecute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"BurningGreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"JagerLowemon"

the Wizardmon almost looked destressed as the three boys beast spirit evolved they seemed almost scared of the three beast spirits

Raidramon came charging towards the trio

"Blue Thunder"

JagerLowemon jumped in front

"Ebony Blast"

both the attacks were cancelled out by each other

"Pyro Barrage"

"Howling Star"

the combined attacks hit their target but did not defeat him

"guys I think its our turn to fight" Archie said boldly

they all ran forward but Bokomon pulled Luna's jumper

"excuse me but I think you've forgotten about your burn"

Luna came back and pulled up her sleeve

the burn was swollen and very red bits had become a blister and others a scab

"but I fought Parasimon before why can't I fight now"

"you were in no condition then either it just so happened that I was trying to keep Neemon from killing himself so I couldn't stop you" Bokomon said

"hey Luna aren't you coming" Tommy asked

she smiled "I think I'll stay here and take care of these four" refering to Bokomon, Neemon and the two terrified Wizardmon

"um ok good luck I guess" he said

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Execute!, Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Beetlemon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Grumblemon"

"Ranamon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

KendoGarurumon looked back

"thanks guys"

"no problem!" Kazemon said

"Crystal Breeze"

"Thunder Fist"

"Hurricane Waves"

"Seismic Slegde"

"Dark Vapour"

"Dark Reflection"

"Blockade Seed"

direct hit!

"now to finish him off!" JagerLowemon said

"Dark Master"

"Wildfire Tsunami"

"Lupine Lazer"

and with that Raidramon became a digiegg and fractalcode

"slide evolution Agunimon"

"the beach isn't your place to be, fractalcode digitize"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bokomon was later talking with Luna over by her make-shift bed whilst the others were pretty much sleeping

the Wizardmon, still traumatized by the attack, were talking very quietly

"those kids are dagerous we should do something about them" one suggested

the other nodded "tomorrow brother, tomorrow"

To Be Continued


	8. Rocky Hurricane

A/N I have seen that a lot of people have read my story but no one has reveiwed it I have said this before but if you think my writing could use some improvements or inclusions or you see a mispelled word leave a review so tuat I can see how to get better, thanks so much

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"thanks for caring so much Bokomon" Luna gave him a big hug

"well my dear I'm the only non-stupid one who knows about your injuries so I will take care of you for as long as I can" he smiled as Luna gave him a big hug

then she layed down to sleep

,,,,,,morning,,,,,,,,,

"brother if we are getting rid of those kids what are we going to do about the girl that protected us?" asked the younger Wizardmon

"well, I suppose if she protected us we should protect her, you know like, get her away before we fight" answered the older and much wiser Wizardmon

the two were out by the sea plotting their plan until they heard a pebble drop

"hello? who's there?! show yourself!" yelled the older one

"hi sorry its just me Max I saw you weren't at the 'camp' and came looking"

Max walked forward and sat on a large rock beside the brothers

"so, what you doin'?" he asked

"oh nothing just calling a freind" the Wizardmon had a smug look on their face like they were plotting something

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"psst, Bokomon, hey, wake up" Luna whispered

"5 more minutes" answered Bokomon

Luna smiled cheekily "but I want to see the sun rise don't you?"

Bokomon jolted up "of course I do" he said quite loudly

Luna shushed him as the others were still sleeping and she went to go sit on the hill Bokomon soon joined her

she got a bit louder now they were away from the group

"isn't beautiful Bokomon I've always wanted to see the rising sun"

"yes, me too" Bokomon smiled

suddenly they heard something that sounded like lions race towards them

when they turned to look they saw a Sagittarimon with an army of centarumon

"you two its dangerous here you must leave" ordered the leader

"excuse me but who are you to tell us to leave!" demanded Bokomon

"I am Saturn General of the Royal Army, you need to leave the threat of Chinchillamon's forces are rising" he warned

"well you are standing in the prensance of the Legendary Warrior of Sky and we are not going anywhere until her and her freinds hhabe defeated Chinchillamon" Bokomon challenged

"oh I had no idea I was speaking to one of The Legendary Warriors I apologize and wish you good luck and good tidings for your journey ahead for it will be a dificult one" Saturn apologized many times before him and his soldiers left

"wow Bokomon you can put up a fight when you want to" Luna giggled

Bokomon smiled and blushed a little

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

later that day everyone regrouped

Luna and Bokomon

and Max with the Wizardmon

"so what have you guys been up to?" asked Takuya

"well we were fishing and the Wizardmon were callimg a freind" Max said

"Bokomon and I watched the sunrise and we also spoke to Saturn General of the Royal Army" Luna added

Bokomon was sat on her shoulder now

"great! and we slept" Takuya finished confidently

Bokomon looked over at the Wizardmon, he didn't trust them

from the expressions he saw during the fight with Raidramon he knew they were plotting something

after scavenging around to find any leftover cookable items in the rubble that was the Wizardmon's home the gang found a few peices of fish and with the additional ones Max had caught there was enough food for all of them

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

everyone decided to go swimming this time staying in little groups

Zoe with Megan and Max

Takuya with Koji and J.P

John wih Archie

and Luna with Tommy and Koji

the Wizardmon decided to watch from the safety of the rocks because they knew what was coming

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"why don't you go and hang out with John and Archie Max" Zoe suggested

"well I really only met them the day we got to the digital world besides I don't really think they like me much" Max answered

"oh well I guess its not so bad having a boy with us I mean Luna's the only girl in her group" Zoe smiled

Megan was off floating by the shore

Max had decided to dive under the water to see what water digimon he could see

he saw a few Whamon some Submarimon and Divermon and...

an angry looking MetalSeadramon!

he was heading straight for Tommy!

"Tommy look out!" he yelled but it was too late

MetalSeadramon grabbed Tommy tightly

"River of Power"

the beam hit the water near Luna and Koichi and sent them flying with the tidal wave

"hey MetalSeadramon your supposed to get rid of everyone but Luna!" yelled the Wizardmon

"Wizardmon digivolve to"

(digimon evolution)

"Mistymon"

one grabbed Luna and put at the top of the cliff

"hey you leave my freinds alone!" she exclaimed

Bokomon dragged Neemon up to her

"ugh now I am going to fight this time Bokomon"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"we trusted you!" Zoe screamed

"well you shouldn't have" retaliated the older one

"Core Dart"

Max grabbed Zoe's arm and they went crashing into the rocks

"Execute!, Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon

"Beetlemon"

"Grumblemon"

"Lowemon"

"Ranamon"

"Mercurymon"

"you shouldn't mess with a girl in her element" exclaimed Ranamon

"Whipping Waves"

the huge waves went flying and the Mistymon since Ranamon was the Warrior of Water her attacks were stronger

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Max was still gripping onto Zoe's arm

"ow, sorry for dragging you with me" he moaned at the pain in his back

"its ok I probably would've done the same thing" Zoe reassured him

Zoe had landed in front of Max so he took most of the damage

the rock they hit had split down the middle showing a spirit

Zoe looked up to see another one flying with a breeze

"Max our Beast Spirits!" Zoe exclaimed

"yeah, lets kick some Seadramon butt"

"Excecute!, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Gigasmon"

"Zephyrmon"

"guys we'll take on MetalSeadramon you deal with the Mistymon" yelled Zephyrmon

the other 8 jumped over to face the Mistymon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Quagmire Twister"

"Plasma Paws"

a direct hit from the combo attack sent the digimon falling to its back creating a tidal wave

"one more combo move and we should take him down" Gigasmon suggested

"Hurricane Gale"

"Tectonic Slam"

Gigasmon was right they took MetalSeadramon down

"Slide Evolution, Kazemon"

"never mess with a Rocky Hurricane, fractalcode digitize"

,,,,,,,,meanwhile,,,,,,,,,,

"oh look at the Legendary Warriors, what are you to us!" challenged the younger Mistymon

"Star Strike"

"what are we to you?! what are we to you?! we are your freinds! we saved you from the Raidramon! we helped you get food! how can you fight us like this!" Neuthamon was angry at their new freinds' betrayal

"well...um... your freinds scared us so...we thought we should get rid of them" explained the elder Mistymon

"that's no excuse! we made freinds with you because we trusted you! just because you're scared doesn't mean you can destroy us! you should talk to us before you decide to fight! we are good people we are trying to stop Chinchillamon and we can't if you destroy us!" tears were rising in her eyes now

"ohh, your right we're sorry, we shouldn't be doing this" they apologized and de-digivolved back into Wizardmon

and everyone else de-digivolved aswell

"we apologize again Luna we are truly sorry and we shall carry what you said to us whilst we travel"

the tears were washing away now she smiled and gave the two a big hug

"good luck you two" she said

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"wow Luna I didn't know you could be so... persuasive" Koji grinned

"well I just hate it when people fake being freinds with you

"oh yeah good job on getting your Beast Spirits Zoe, Max" Koichi stated

they smiled, looked at each other and laughed

as the group headed onto a large grassy area

To Be Continued


	9. Growing Bonds

A/N Again sorry for the really late upload school has been eating me alive and burying me in stressfull homework since I'm in year 8 all my teachers say 'its never too early to prepare for the future' thats like telling a two year old that you can tie your shoe on the first try anyway I have some news I should be starting at least another 3-4 new stories soon 1 is a colab with Lilitraum (hopefully if she messages me back ) two of the others will be ROTBTD one with them being gaurdians and the other of them going to Hogwarts and the last one should either be my MLP one or a Digimon Tamers one, so thats all the new/recent updates I need to notify you about. Hope you enjoy the story!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Woohoo! Max and I got our Beast Spirits!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs almost hping for the whole digital world to hear

Max raised an eyebrow and smirked "ok, ok Zoe we get it I mean I'm happy too but you don't hear me yelling"

Takuya decided he would burst out laughing and in doing that cause the others to laugh and giggle

Zoe blushed a noticable red and Max laughed, after a while so did she

once the group continued walking Bokomon sat on Luna's shoulder leaving Neemon to dangle from her hood "listen my dear but Ithink now would be a good time to go on a hunt for water" he grabbed Neemon's ear and dragged him up to Luna's other shoulder

she nodded and ran in the direction that looked 'freshesed' in her opinion and headed on a quest for fresh water to heal her wound

nobody noticed her run in an opposite direction other than Koji and Koichi who looked at each other, nodded and went in the same direction as her leaving one group of 8 to form a group of 3

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna could smell something like water lillies and knew she was getting close

Bokomon pulled out his book and decided to look up Meramon burns again

"right so if we are close to water then you will have to leave your arm in for at least half a day cosidering it has been a long time sice Meramon burnt you so the injury has had more time to get worse"

the twins heard what Bokomon said and looked very confused "she never said anything about a burn" Koichi thought

Koji looked almost determind "I knew something was up after I saw her holding her arm" he thought

they both stayed silent trying not to get caught but when one of them stepped on a twig that plan washed away

Luna turned to see the boys and looked very angry

"what are you following us for!" she yelled

"we were just worried thats all" Koichi said calmly

Koji got closer but Luna stepped back

Koichi started rummaging through his school back

"why didn't you say anything about you injury sooner we could've helped!" Koji yelled defensivley

Luna's anger fled as she started crying, she fell to her knees burying her head in her hands

Bokomon and Neemon jumped of her shoulders and sat in front of her

the boys came closer and sat by her side

"I..I'm sorry" she sniffed tears welling up in her eyes she brought her head up to reaveal red, puffy eyes and lots of tears

"I..I didn't...want to slow you all...down"

The twins gave her a comforting hug "hey its ok we just wish you would've told us sooner so we could've helped" Koichi said, he had given up on searching for whatever it was he was searching for

she hugged the boys back and got Neemon and Bokomon into the group hug as well

after Luna had stopped crying Koichi helped her up and she rubbed her eyes

"soo.. you were searching for a pond or lake or something to 'drown' your arm in right?" Koji asked

Luna nodded, with Bokomon back on her shoulder and Neemon sitting in her hood

"well I see a lake over there it looks pure enough, its a good thing the Wizardmon gave us the swimming suits to keep"

Bokomon started clambering up onto Luna's head to get a veiw of the lake that Koji had pointed out

"ah yes that is the great digirose lake some of the purest water in all of the digital world"

the 5 friends ran towards the lake and grabbed thier swimsuits out of their bags

Luna changed in between a couple of rock because she was the only girl in the group...Again!

and the boys changed around the trees all leaving their stuff in nice folded piles

Luna rolled up the sleeves on her's so the water could get to the burn

and with that they all jumped in

the water was a good temprature for the day because it was hot so the water was more cold than warm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"hey where'd Koji go? I'd usually hear him complaining about my choice of direction by now" Takuya asked

everyone had only just noticed they were gone even though it had been almost an hour

"Koichi, Luna, Bokomon and Neemon are gone too" Tommy stated

J.P looked around "hey don't worry about them they have their spirits besides they probably went to look around this place is beautiful"

Archie began to look at some of the trees around whilst John looked at some of the flowers

"hey guys what are those weird looking apples on those trees?" Archie asked

"oh molto bene those are Meat Apples we can cook them on a fire and it'll be like having chicken or a hot dog or something like that" Zoe gasped

everyone ran up to the 3 different meat apple trees

J.P lifted Tommy onto his shoulders so that he could reach the Meat Apples

J.P always acted like a big brother to Tommy since the first time they met

Takuya was throwing things at the treehe was near like his shoe or his hat

Magan walked over "keep trying there buddy why don't I show you how a woman does it" Takuya and herself looked really confused Megan was starting to sound like Ranamon

she ran at the tree and kicked it, lots of Meat Apples fell and Takuya even caught about 5 in his hat

Takuya had made a good freidship with Megan beacause they went to the same Elementary school but even now in the digital world he felt like their bond was stronger somehow, (weird I know Fire and Water close relationship?)

Max was over helping Zoe he had found a large stick so he told Zoe to hold he hat out

he lifted the stick to where one of the Meat Apples were and nocked it off

Zoe, luckily caught it in her hat

she always felt a little weird when she was around Max "no Zoe focus on what you're doing not on...him" she thought as she looked over

John and Archie were at the same tree as J.P and Tommy

they both felt like they were being left out never really doing much damage to any of the enimies like the others

thats why they stayed by each other they didn't tell anyone but they were actually cousins "we'll tell them eventually right?" Archie asked very quietly

John was climbing up the branches whilst Archie was making sure he didn't fall

"of course we will just not yet that's all" John answered he started dropping some Meat Apples down for Archie to catch

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"hey Bokomon the burn isn't stinging as much now" Luna said swimming over to him

Bokomon was sitting on the shore making sure Neemon didn't fall out of a blossom tree

"that's good my dear hopefully when we get to the castle in the Forest Terminal Ophanimon or Seraphimon could heal it fully for you but Cherubimon would put bandages over it just to make sure"

Luna smiled and swam back over to the boys who were just looking around under the water

Luna dived under and saw a small glowing light under some dirt

she came up for air and then swam back down to get it

when she got back up the glowing item, now in her hand, was revealed to be a key "a key for what?" she thought

but none the less she washed it off and put it in her hoodie pocket

"hey guys its starting to get dark and the pain ahs gone away from my arm now we should head back!" Luna yelled

the boys nodded and swam back to shore

after drying off and getting dressed they started to walk back to the path and up

once they reached where the rest of the group were Bokomon dragged Neemon over

"took you long enough where did you go?" Takuya asked

"well we just went for a look around found a cool lake and yeah thats about it" Koji answered

the trio sat down and were offered some Meat Apples

they gratiously took them, cooked of course

"mmmm mine tastes like a hamburger" Luna said

Koichi laughed and took a bite of his

"hm steak, nice"

as the night went on the group finally fell asleep to rest until morning

To Be Continued


	10. Electric Ice

The fire was burning bright keeping the children warm from the cold midnight sky

Tommy was curled up into a ball and was with J.P and Neemon

Megan and Takuya were sleeping side by side with their heads touching

Bokomon was laying on Koji's arm as he slept the furthest away from the fire

Zoe was gripping onto Max's arm as they slept

John and Archie were sleeping with their backs to one another

Luna was resting her haed on Koichi's chest as he looked up at the sky watching the stars twinkle in the moonlight

he never could sleep, especially in the digital world

"hey Luna are you still awake?" he whispered

Luna slowly opened her eyes "yeah I am" she looked up at the stars and thought she saw one get bigger

"huh?"

Koichi looked up and saw it too

as the star got closer they realised it was going to land only metres away

when the star hit the ground it made a large crater the two ran over to see what had caused it

Luna gasped as she saw a digimon lying face down in the dirt, she slid down to the bottom to help the poor digimon that seemed to be a Starmon

"oh my god! are you alright!" she asked worriedly

the Starmon didn't seem to answer so Luna did something she promised herself she would never do again

she wrapped her arms around the digimon and began to sing

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mountains shimmer

Moonbeams glimmer

Power enter this injured soul

the ground around the two began to glow a brilliant silver Koichi's eyes widend

Heal his wounds

and let him wake

for I give him

my strength!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna had used a lot of energy (which is one reason she didn't want to use her power again) and passed out

the Starmon she had healed had no bruises, no cuts he was just sleeping peacefully

Koichi just stood there in shock of what Luna did "what...the?" he said aloud not to anyone in particular just aloud

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koichi had decided to slide down and sleep by the edge of the crater that night and he woke up the a happy sounding Starmon

"hey you! wake up I want to thank you and your freind for saving be or I would have been a gonner" he said in a low pitched grainy voice

Koichi slowly woke up to see the silver Starmon standing in front of him and Luna still resting in the center

"uh...no problem but it wasn't me it was just my friend" he pointed over to her

he stood up and ran over to her

"hey? you ok?"

Luna groaned a little and opened her eyes

"yeah, let me guess you...saw what i did, didn't you?"

"ahehe yeah don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to"

Koichi helped Luna up slowly but her legs were still a little shaky from the amount of strength she had to give to the Starmon

"so...uh...how long have you been doing that exactly?"

as soon as Luna got her balance she answered with "it's kinda a longish,short story so I'll explain later"

Koichi nodded as he understood not wanting to talk about stuff almost straight after they happened

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

the trio decided to cook some of the left over Meat Apples for breakfast

"Luna?" Koichi said

"yeah?" she smiled whilst picking up some spare ones for later and puting them in her bag

"why don't you just heal your burn using whatever it is you just did?"

Luna rested her hand on her hip "well..you see.. I can't heal myself but I can heal others"

"oh ok"

Luna walked over to him and kissed his cheek shock filling his eyes "thanks for understanding"

Koichi stood there for awhile still looking quite shocked but got over it quickly

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Takuya woke up to the smell of Meat Apples, he poked Megan so she could wake up

Starmon went over and greeted them saying what happened the night before, obviously leaving out the part of Luna healing him

he went over and woke the rest of them up

"good morning everyone" Bokomon said sitting on Koji's shoulder

Neemon was sitting on Tommy's hat

"oooo I smell Meat Apples!" he exclaimed

"ober here you guys!" Luna yelled over by a new fire she had set up

everyone went to sit with them Koichi giving everyone a Meat Apple giving Tommy, J.P and Luna the biggest ones

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tommy ran right through a patch of golden flowers making petals fly everywhere

J.P smirked and came chasing after him just like a big brother would

Starmon had a worn out, lether sachel draped over his shoulder he slowed down to check the contents

"this is what I risked my life to save from Crusadermon and Dynasmon, but I don't know where to find the spirits of Thunder and Ice" he thought to himself

he closed the sachel and jogged forward to catch up with the group

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Starmon had become really good freinds with Tommy and J.P as they ran ahead of the others

"hey! you guys we're gonna take a break try not to go off too far!" Koji yelled

"ok" J.P waved

Tommy walked back over to Starmon

"here, its a freindship bracelet to show we will always be friends"

Tommy gave the galactic digimon a bracelet made out of flowers, twigs and leaves, he graciously accepted the gift

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

all of a sudden, the sky went dark

the sun was covered by black clouds

"hello I am Etemon!" came a strange (Elvis like) voice from the mist

then a monkey presumably Etemon jumped in the middle of everyone

"just in case you little pipsqueaks didn't hear me I am Etemon"

John looked over at Archie not turning his head and whispered

"why on earth does he sound like Elvis?"

Archie sniggered at the comment

"are you laughing at me you little punk!" Etemon yelled

they looked around and nodded

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Beetlemon"

"Kazemon"

"Neuthamon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Arbormon"

"Mercurymon"

"Lowemon"

Starmon's eyes widened as he saw his freinds turn into the Legendary Warriors

"Metior Shower"

he hit dead on target but Etemon didn't even flinch

"you wanna play rough do ya, fine!"

"Dark Network"

"no one hurts my friends and gets away with it"

"Thunder Fist"

"Blizzard Blaster"

a large explosion caused everyone to go flying backwards

"Cloud Protection"

luckily Neuthamon managed to catch everyone before they hit the ground

"Star Strike"

"Ring Laser"

"Dark Network"

Etemon's attack hit Starmon and his fractal code was showing

"NO!" Beetlemon and Kumamon ran to try and save their freindship

it was too late Etemon had eaten Starmons fractal code and all that was left was his digiegg, his sachal and his bracelet

a soon as his sachel hit the floor two spirits fell out the beast spirits of Ice and Thunder

the boys de-digivolved

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"MetalKabuterimon"

"KorIkakumon"

"oh no I didn't expect you kids to have those"

he turned to run

"not so fast! Frozen Arrowheads"

"I want in on the action! Bolo Thunder"

"don't forget about us!"

"Pyro Darts"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Shadow Meteor"

"Star Strike"

"Hurricane Waves"

"Seismic Slede"

"Drainin' Rain"

"Dark Reflection"

"Blockade Seed"

Etemon was hit but got away

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tommy and J.P both had tears in their eyes as they gave each a hug

"good job on getting your Beast Spirit T" J.P said

"you too"

everyone else walked over and joined the hug knowing that another dear freind was lost to the dark forces of Chinchillamon but they would defeat him and bring order to the digital world

To Be Continued


	11. Mirror Mirror

John took in a big breath of air "ahh smell that morning breeze"

Archie laughed but did the same "it does smell rather nice a mix between water and blossom"

John laughed aswell

the boys had run further towards a slight cliff leading to path

John was sitting in a tree whilst Archie stood on a rock

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"now where'd those boys run off to" Zoe complained

"aww come on Zoe give them a chance to run around I mean only four of us haven't gotten our Beast Spirits maybe they feel left out" Luna sighed

"Bokomon do you have a thing for sitting on my shoulder?" she asked as Bokomon once again was sat on her shoulder

"uh...no! not at all its just my feet hurt and I don't want to walk" he said quickly

Luna smirked but kept walking

Takuya was looking for the boy under rocks

"Takuya! they won't fit under rocks" Megan yelled

Takuya turned and had a big grin on his face

Megan sighed and ran forward to help him

Koji started climbing trees trying to get a better look at where they were

Luna did the same she had always liked climbing tress and thought this would be the best oportunity to do so

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"so John...when Are we going to tell them we're cousins?" Archie asked

since John was older than him he always asked him about stuff

John looked down from his tree "well they haven't asked yet but I'm sure we'll tell em' eventually"

Archie nodded and looked over the cliff noticing...a forest

"hey could that be the Forest Terminal?"

John jumped down and looked in the direction of the forest

"could be although it is quite far down the path I mean there's a whole lake between it

suddenly they heard the call of their friends and turned to see them running in their direction

John waved

"so? find anything?" Neemon asked

Bokomon's became wide "whaa! you mean you knew they were here all along!?"

Neemon looked over from Koji's shoulder "uh..yeah"

Bokomon face palmed "then why didn't you tell us!"

"because I forgot!" Neemon said rather proudly for some reason

this time Megan face palmed

"anyway yeah we found what we think is the Forest Terminal" Archie pointed over to the large forest area down the path and across the huge lake

"it is quite far though" John added

"oh it doesn't matter at least we found it" Takuya complained

Max looked over the cliff "you know Luna, Zoe and J.P could spirit evolve and carry us down"

Zoe tilted her head "I never thought of that but why don't we just carry you guys straight to theTerminal?"

"because with there being 8 of us left I don't want you guys losing too much strength, so if we encounter any bad digimon you wouldn't be able to fight" he stated

"I agree with Max we'd be better off just carrying everyone down and walking" Luna said

"ugh fine" Zoe moaned

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Neuthamon"

"ok guys hold on" Beetlemon exclaimed

he picked up Tommy, Takuya and John

Kazemon carried Max, Archie and Koji + Neemon

and Koichi, Megan and Bokomon

"you know I've never said this but I am deathly afraid of heights" Megan said hugging Neuthamons arm

"don't worry we're only going down" Neuthamon reassured her

"Weeeeee" Neemon yelled

Kazemon laughed so did Koji, Max and Archie

Beetlemon was trying to scare his freinds by pretending to drop them...it worked

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

by the time they'd landed Bettlemon had stopped trying to scare everyone, Megan was feeling better being on the ground and everyone withKazemon had, had a good laugh

the three spirits de-digivolved back

"you feeling better Megan?" Luna asked

Megan smiled "yeah I'm just happy I'm on the ground again"

Luna giggled

Tommy hit J.P on the arm "never scare me like that again!"

"ok, ok I'm sorry"

"awww the ride's over" Neemon complained

Zoe laughed

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

after taking a break the group began walking down the path

"I wonder what the Forest Terminal's like" Koichi said

"huh I thought you had been here before" Luna stated

"no actually I haven't when I came to the digital world Cherubimon, who was evil at the time, found me and turned me into an evil digimon called Duskmon but Koji saved me after we found out we were twins" he explained

"yeah so this will be his first time in the Forest Terminal like the rest of you" Koji added

"oh...ok then" Luna smiled

,,,,,,,,,,,,

further up the path John and Archie were looking around again

"jeez the lake must be really far away, I can't see it anywhere" John groaned

"well it was was quite far down the path when we saw it" Archie reassured him

John smiled "yeah I guess you're right"

they continued walking forward

suddenly John felt like he was pushed into a tree

then he got traped inside of it

"Archie! Archie! Look out!" he yelled but Archie couldn't hear him

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"huh? John!, John! where are you!?" Archie yelled

he didn't know where John had gone and hewas freaking out

"I see you're all alone" said a deep croaky voice

Archie turned to see a large Mirror with feet "I am Mirrormon I can turn into your worst nightmare

then Mirrormon transformed himself into 3 large boys

"oh no! not them!" Archie yelled

"yes the school bullies, always stuffing you in small spaces and taking your glasses" Mirrormon laughed through the bulkiest boy

Archie started to step backwards unaware of the large hole now in the rock behind him

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

the group heard the yell and came running

they saw Archie start to step back into the hole

"wait!" Max yelled but it was too late Archie had falled in and the hole sealed up

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"BurningGreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"Jagerlowemon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"KorIkakumon"

"Gigasmon"

Megan looked over at Luna and they both Nodded

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

Zephyrmon, BurningGreymon and Neuthamon flew into the air whilst the rest of them ran forward

"let's show this freak who's boss" Ranamon suggested

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Help!" Archie yelled but nobody could hear him

he feared the worst would happen

"I'm gonna be stuck in here forever aren't I" he said speaking into his D-Tector

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John had given up trying to break out

he pulled out his D-Tector

"I wish I could help"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ebony Blast"

"Star Strike"

Mirrormon turned into what Koichi feared most, Duskmon

JagerLowemon started walking back slightly

Nuethamon flew over and picked him up

only to be brutaly slammed into a nearby tree

"are you ok?" she asked

JagerLowemon nodded "yeah I just never thought I'd see him again"

the two stayed back protecting Bokomon and Neemon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

the two boys now stuck under a rock and in a tree felt defeated

"what am I gonna do?" they both said

To Be Continued


	12. Bark of Steel

John slammed his head against the back of the tree

"ugh if this stupid tree wasn't so indistructable and small I could Spirit Evolve"

suddenly a light shone from his D-Tector and the back opened up into a large mossy room

"huh?" John questioned and stared at his D-Tector

the light was just pointing forward so, he followed

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bokomon stay in this tree and don't let Neemon fall out" Neuthamon said placing the two on the highest branch of a tree

"of course" Bokomon answered with a bow

JagerLowemon was over by the rock Archie fell into and was trying to get through

Neuthamon flew over to where they saw a peice of John's shirt

she started hitting the tree, trying to break it but any damage she did instantly repaired itself

JagerLowemon wasn't having any luck either so they both joined the fight

"WildFire Tsunami"

Mirrormon smiled "ah ah ah no attacking your friends"

Mirrormon changed the direction of BurningGreymon's attack towards Ranamon

"Ranamon move!" KendoGarurumon yelled

"a lady doesn't flee from battle, Wippin' Waves"

Ranamon put the fire straight out and sighed

"listen here you oversized reflector don't mess with me!"

"Dark Vapour!"

a large cloud formed around Mirrormon but he just smirked

"Reflecting Gleam"

Ranamon flew backwards

"Protection Cloud"

she was caught in a large fluffy cloud

"thanks Neuthamon"

Neuthamon smiled "no problem, you need to take a break"

so she lifted Ranamon, who was now Megan up to the tree with Bokomon and Neemon

"take care of her Bokomon"

Bokomon nodded as Neuthamon returned to fight

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Archie was kicking the side of the rock

"I'm at least 7ft down the ceiling's to high for me to reach"

a silver light quickly apeared from his D-Tector

"wha?"

the part he had kicked soon opened and slid out a chest

the light went into the chest and it unlocked

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"ok Ophanimon I know its you" John groaned

"good now follow my light" she said back to him

so he did what she said and followed the light until it pointed downwards into a wall

"are you crazy!? I can't walk through walls!" he yelled

Ophanimon didn't answer but the wall opened up to reveal a small chamber filled with ancient gold and wooden statues

at the end of the chamber, sat a chest and the light shone through the key hole and it popped open

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lupine Laser"

"Avalanche Axes"

"Plasma Paws"

Mirrormon grunted in pain (yeah, weird I know)

and part of him chipped off

"argh you will pay for that"

"Reflecting Gleam"

Neuthamon was making sure no one got seriously hurt

"Protection Cloud"

at the moment they were losing

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"what is this?" Archie asked himself

he lifted the lid of the chest he found

he gasped "mt Beast Spirit!"

"Excecute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolution)

"Sakkakumon"

Sakkakumon wormed his way up to the top of the rock and broke out

"Archie!" Gigasmon yelled

"you can call me Sakkakumon for now"

"everyone shoot your attacks at me!" he demanded

"what why!?" Neuthamon asked

"just do it!"

"Lupine Laser"

"Dark Master"

one by one Sakkakumon absobed the attackes into one of the spherical parts of his body

"Star Strike"

"Hurricane Gale"

"Frozen Arrowheads"

Mirrormon looked confused "what are you doing?"

"Bolo Thunder"

"Wildfire Tsunami

"Tectonic Slam"

Sakkakumon turned to a very frightened looking Mirrormon

"Hurricane Gale Reflection"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John walked towards the slightly open chest

"go on open it" he thought to himself

reluctently he did

inside was...

"my Beast Spirit!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimn evolution)

"Petaldramon"

he walked towards thhe entrance of the tree

"Leaf Cyclone"

he sent the attack towards the front of the tree

it broke out and headed straight for Mirrormon being weak from Sakkakumon's attack he didn't have time to reactnand was hit with its full power

"John!" Sakkakumon yelled

Petaldramon strolled out of the tree proudly

"well I'm glad to see more of you have your Beast Spirits" Bokomon said

Mirrormon got up and tried to attack but couldn't

more of his body was chipped

Sakkakumon looked over at Petaldramon who nodded

"Thorn Jab"

"Star Srike Reflection"

unable to move out of the way Mirrormon was defeated and his fractal code visible

"Slide Evolution, Mercurymon"

"never use fear to control people, Fractal Code Digitize"

Mirrormon's digi-egg flew high into the sky

everyone de-digivolved

but Neuthamon got her friends out of the tree first

"great job guys" Takuya said

"woohoo! we got our Beast Spirits!" they said in sync

everyone ran up to them but Luna and Megan stayed back

"hey Luna?" Megan said

"hm?" Luna asked

"do you think we'll ever get our Beast Spirits I mean everyone else has them I kinda thought we should have ours by now"

Luna was silent for a moment

"hey don't worry we'll get ours soon, there's a lake up ahead I'll bet that's where your Beast Spirit is" she said confidently

Megan giggled "yeah and I'll bet yours is high upin the sky like on a could, or rianbow, or something"

Luna smiled

the girls embraced in a big hug that Bokomon and Neemon soon joined

To Be Continued


	13. The Girls' Battle Alone

"When do you think we'll get to that lake you guys were talking about?" Megan moaned

her feet were hurting and it was hot so she was complaining, a lot

"well it feels a little cooler than earlier so I'd asume we are getting closer" Archie said

he was quite happy he finally had his Beast Spirit and noticed John was a little more chipper since he gained his as well

"maybe we should take a break, I don't know about you but it is getting hot" Luna said

she had now taken her jumper off and was wearing a long sleeved top

"ugh fine but if we get into trouble I'm blaiming you" Takuya moaned

"oh don't worry about him he's just hot so he will be as grumpy as Megan" Koji whispered

they both laughed quietly

the group took a break under the shade of some trees

"what are you doing?" Koichi asked Luna

"well I'm just climbing trees, don't know why I just kinda am"

she kept lifting herself up the branches and then settled on one right in the middle

"Megan? are you ok? you don't seem as hyper as usual" Zoe asked

"I'm fine, it's just the heat" she answered obviously lying

"you know I'm gonna just go for a walk see if I can't find the lake"

Megan stood up and began walking, she was quickly joined by Luna

so they walked together

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"are you still worrying about your Beast Spirit? listen I know how you feel but we've got to be patient, maybe Ophanimon has them" Luna suggested

Megan smiled "yeah! you're right besides I'm sure we'll be really strong and that's why we have to wait"

Luna giggled "now that's the Megan I know!"

Luna had left her jumper with her bag back at the break spots but she still had her D-Tector

as did Megan

"maybe we should train a little, that way if we have to wait for a long time at least our Human Spirits will be strong" Megan suggested

"huh? yeah I guess that would be useful, to be completely honest we haven't been much help in battle have we?"

Megan shook her head

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

"wow I never really got the chance to look at my self as a digimon since anytime we digivolved was to fight" Ranamon said spinning and looking at herself

Neuthamon smiled she looked at her wings "hm I haven't had a good look at these either, they're beautiful"

she flew high up into the air but low enough so that Ranamon could still see her

"since you're the Spirit of Water, see if you can 'sense' the lake!" she yelled down

Ranamon nodded and closed her eyes

she heard something was wrong, she could feel the digimon swimming there were scared and running

"its this way! but something's wrong!"

Neuthamon flew above her looking forward to see if anything was wrong

"should I call the others?!"

Ranamon looked up "no! let's try and deal with this ourselves!"

Neuthamon nodded and flew forward

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"the girls have been gone for quite a while" Bokomon stated

"well Megan said she was going to look for the lake and Luna went with her" Zoe provided enough infomation

"right, I need two of you to come with me for two reasons, 1. I need you to carry their bags 2. so one of you can message everyone else just in case something goes wrong" Bokomon said pointing at Koji and Koichi

"ugh, fine" Koji grumbled

the heat was getting to everyone

soon enough the 3 were on their way

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ranamon! I see a digimon destroying everything!" Neuthamon yelled

"I knew something was wrong" Ranamon thought

she sped up, as did Neuthamon

they hoth gasped as they saw who it was

"Etemon!" they yelled in sync

Neuthamon flew to Ranamon's side

"ah good more little weaklings to-" he paused as he looked over

"hey wait a minute! you're two of those pesky kids"

Ranamon smiled "and so what if we are"

"what are you doing away from your stronger freinds"

that did it, Ranamon got angry "so what if they have their Beast Spirits! we're just as strong!"

"yeah!" Neuthamon agreed

Etemon burst out laughing "hahahaha you two! hahaha don't joke around"

"but if you wanna fight that bad then fine"

"you cover the ground we're both by our Element so we are stronger, I'll cover the air" Neuthamon suggested

Ranamon nodded

"Dark Network"

Neuthamon flew high into the air and Ranamon dodged the black, electrical cables headed towards her

"Whippin' Waves"

"Star Strike"

the two attacks merged and did double damage

Etemon wailed in pain

the girls looked at each other

"Star Waves" they said in sync

creating the merge attack again

"Drainin' Rain"

Etemn was already battered and bruisd, he was obviously weaker from the battle he had with Tommy and J.P before

"I...admit your a lot stronger...than I'd anticipated"

the girls looked proud

"but I'm stronger!"

"Dark Network"

Ranamon was caught by suprise that time and was nocked back

before Neuthamon could help her the cables wrapped around her ancles and wrists

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"KendoGarurumon"

"JagerLowemon"

"Ebony Blast"

JagerLowemon broke the cabpes away from Neuthamon

KendoGarurumon caught Ranamon before she coukd take any serious damage

"what were you thinking!" KendoGarurumon yelled

Ranamon didn't answer and just looked at the floor

"Lupine Laser"

Etemon was too slow to dodge but managed to get away after the attack

Bokomon wasn't too far behingnthe boys

Neuthamon flew next to Ranamon and stared at the floor too

"listen we didn't know we were going to run into Etemon but when we did, we kinda wanted to try and fight him ourselves" Ranamon explained

"to be fair we were doing quite well untill he caught us by suprise"

"I'm sure you were but you could've at least called one of us" Koichi pointed out

"I know, we're sorry"

they all de-digivolved back

the boys handed the girls' stuff back

Koji messaged everyone else and so the 5 (that includes Bokomon) waited

soon everyone was there

To Be Continued


	14. The Forest Terminal

"well...that was an eventful day" Megan sighed

"yes, well John and Archie got their Beast Spirits and you girls fought Etemon" Bokomon stated

"I know you messaged them but its getting dark and nobody else has turned up yet" Luna said

"I'll go back to the break spot and see where they are" Koichi said, he stood up and started walking back, slowly enough so Koji could catch up

he turned back "we'll call you when we find them"

the girls nodded

Bokomon stayed with them as he couldn't be bothered to walk back

Megan sighed again once the boys were out of sight " I'm tired, don't stay up too late you guys, I'm going to sleep"

she crawled over to a tree and layed down unde the shade of it, quickly falling asleep

"Bokomon? do you ever wonder what kinds of digimon stay up at night?" Luna asked

"well, sometimes but I can never stay up long enough to see them" he answered

Luna yawned "well I don't I'll be able to stay up late either I'm going to sleep"

she layed down in front of a tree and Bokomkon soon joined her

it didn't take too long for them to fall asleep

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koichi yawned and stretched

it was very dark now

"maybe we should stop and sleep, we can carry on looking for them in the morning" Koji suggested

they both agreed and sat by some bushes to sleep on

considering it had been an exaughsting day for everyone they just assumed the rest of the gang had fallen asleep somewhere down the trail/path

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna poked Megan, Bokomon sat on Luna's shoulder (again :p)

"hey Megan wake up" she whispered

Megan grumbled a little "5 more minutes"

"no you have to get up we've seen someone"

Megan jolted right up "what?!"

"sshh!" Bokomon exclaimed

the girls hid behind the trunk of the tree looking over at who they saw

"I never got a good look at him before, now's my chance" Bokomon said

when he glanced over he saw "Sorcermon!" he exclaimed

"what?" the girls said in syncranization

"Sorcermon is a good freind the last time we met him, he protected us but now he is back helping the 3 celestial digimon keep Chinchillamon's forces away" Bokomon explained

he ran out from their hiding place and called him waving as well

Sorcermon waved back

"Bokomon he looks like a white version of Wizardmon" Megan stated

"well they are two different digimon"

Luna stepped and sat on her knees next to Bokomon

both Megan and Sorcermon looked suprised

soon enough Megan sat the other side of him and Sorcermon looked even more astonished

he ran over and greeted his old friend

"so are these some of Ophanimon's new chosen children?" he asked

"yes I'd like to introduce Megan Legendary Warrior of Water"

"hi there" she did a little wave

"and Luna Legendary Warrior of Sky"

"nice to meet you" Luna said

"hello I am Sorcermon, one of Seraphimon's many followers" he did a slight bow and the girls bowed back

"are the other children here?"

Bokomon nodded "yes if we wait here they shouldn't be too long"

and so they waited, talking to one another

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koichi and Koji kept walking until the eventually ran into everyone else

"you certainly took your time" Koji moaned

"well when we got your message Tommy had already fallen asleep" Takuya retaliated

"ok, ok guys please don't fight this earlynin the morning" Zoe sighed

evreyon carried on walking

following the twins because they knew where the lake was

when the arrived at the lake everyone except John, Max and Archie ran forward just to see Sorcermon

"its so good to see you all again" he said with great joy

Bokomon introduced the boys

"this is Max the Legendary Warrior of Earth, John Legendary Warrior of Wood and Archie Legendary Warrior of Steel"

"hi" Max said

"hello" waved John

"delited to meet you" introduced Archie

after all greetings were complete Sorcermon lead the group across the bridge and through the forest

he stopped when they came to a station

"welcome to the Forest Terminal"

"woah" Megan gasped

Tommy ran forward and lead the group up some stars

"ok we have to be care fuo when getting in, Chinchillamon's forces are trying to break through" Sorcermon explained

everyone quietly followed Sorcermon to one side of the forcefield around the castle

he whispered a password and a small entrance opened up

without anyone noticing they all slipped through and the opening closed

once they had gotten into the castle Cherubimon greeted them

"hello children, follow me this way to the great hall"

"Seraphimon!" Takuya exclaimed as the doors slowely opened

Megan, Luna, Max, John, Koichi and Archie were absolutely amazed at the room

whilst the rest of them ran to greet their freind

"if you would, please follow me, but Koji, Koichi and Luna Ophanimon would like to talk to you, Bokomon you may stay"

everyone left except those spoken of

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ophanimon soon came in

"you wanted to talk to us?" Koji asked

"yes, I have been watching what your group has been doing since you arrived and I have noticed many different things" she said

Ophanimon looked over at Luna but she stated at the ground

Sorcermon had left with the others

"Luna I have heard about your injury and I can heal it for you"

Luna looked up and her face britened up

Ophanimon smiled, so did the boys

Luna walked over and sat on her knees, pulling up her sleeve

"ok hold still, Healing Light"

a bright, white light filled the room

when it faded the pain from Luna's arm was gone and so was the burn

she gasped "oh my...thank you so much"

Ophanimon smiled again "my pleasure now let's join your friends"

Luna ran over, hugged the boys and Bokomon the followed Ophanimon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"there should be a river on the west side of this castle if you can get to it then you will be heading in the right direction" Seraphimon explained

when Ophanimon walked in with the others Seraphimon said that they probably will need to fight to get through the forces

"we'll take em' out" J.P said enthusiastically

"let's go guys!" Max exclaimed

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Beetlemon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Lowemon"

"Grumblemon"

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

"Arbormon"

"Mercurymon"

they all flew out the doors and were let out of the sheild

"Pyro Darts"

"Lobo Kendo"

chunks of enemies quickly dissapeared as the group attacked

"Blockade Seed"

"Dark Reflction"

one by one different digimon were cleared to make a path

"Star Strike"

"Drainin' Rain"

"Thunder Fist"

"Frozen Tundra"

as the kids got through they each waved back at the castle hoping Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon could see them

"Tempest Twist"

"Seismic Sledge"

"Shadow Meteor"

once they got through they de-digivolved and found the river

To Be Continued


	15. Double Rainbow

A/N I swear I just wait till the last moment to write these chapters lol. I'm a procrastinator yay :p sorry

"oh...my...gosh..." Takuya said out of breath

"phew, I really hope we get to see those guys again" Koji said looking back

"Seraphimon said the river was this way, we have to be careful though, its a wide river so it takes a little while to get across" Zoe pointed in the direction of the river

after waiting for the rest of the kids to get through they headed off

"ugh are we there yet?" Megan asked continuously

"no!" everyone said over and over

Takuya began to become annoyed

"you know why don't you, the Spirit of Water, Spirit Evolve and sense the water, oh and why not get your little Angel friend to fly and look around"

"Takuya!" Zoe waked him

he realised he was just plain mean and apologized immediatly

"it's ok we will" Megan said sounding a little upset but still chipper

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

"ok Ranamon which way is the river?" Neuthamon asked

Ranamon closed her eyes and focused

"that way!" she exclaimed pointing north

Neuthamon flew that way and the others followed

"there!" she exclaimed and landed

"wow Seraphimon was right that is a wide river" J.P said

"and the 'bridge' is a log" Koichi added

"make that two logs" Zoe corrected at the slight dent further forward

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

after much debating, the girls de-digivolving and J.P taking a nap

Takuya decided to test the logs to make sure they were sturdy

after almost falling off he decided they were safe to cross

"ok soldiers follow Takuya exclaimed

"we're not soldiers" Koji said rolling his eyes

"I know, I just wanted to sound cool"

"well you're not" John joked

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

everyone stepped back to let the boys moan at Takuya

"you guys are soldiers and I'm your general"

the boys rolled their eyes

knowing they weren't going to win this argument they stopped whilst they were ahead

"are we gonnaget going then?" Koichi asked

"you're not going anywhere, uhuhu"

" oh lord its Elvis again" Max moaned

"I'm here, Etemon yeah!"

"really?" Megan said sarcastically

"this guy never gives up, does he?" Luna stated

"are you kids gonna fight me or what? I've become lot stronger now" Etemon claimed

"fine" Archie sighed

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Lowemon"

"Kazemon"

"Ranamon"

"Neuthamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Arbormon"

"Mercurymon"

"Kumamon"

"Beetlemon"

"now we're talking" Etemon exclaimed

Beetlemon, Kazemon and Neuthamon flew high into the air

Ranamon swam behind Etemon, carrying Mercurymon

and the others stayed in front of him

"cute little tactic you got there kiddies" Etemon laughed

"guys be careful just in case he isn't bluffing about being stronger" Lobomon suggested

Etemon smirked

"Dark Network"

turns out he wasn't bluffing Kazemon was hit really badly

"Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon"

"Plasma Paws"

Etemon didn't move he took the attackattack, wobbled bit but got his balance quickly

Zephyrmon gasped and warned the others

"Dark Network"

it hit Kumamon that time with great force

"Slide EvolutionEvolution, KorIkakumon"

the others soon got the idea it was best to Slide Evolve to their Beast Spirits

"Slide Evolution"

"BurningGreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"JagerLowemon"

"Sakkakumon"

"Petaldramon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"Gigasmon"

"are you gonna be ok Neuhamon?" MetalKabuterimon asked as she carried him to the ground

"yeah I'll be fine" she answered

"Bolo Thunder"

"Frozen Arrowheads"

" oo that tickled" Etemon joked knowing full well he was losing power

"Star Strike"

" Whippin' Waves"

"Lupine Laser"

"you get em' guys" Bokomon yelled for support

"Dark Network"

KendoGarurumon was nocked back but JagerLowemon caught him

Neuthamon picked Ranamon up and she hovered like bird so Ranamon could balance on her back

"Drainin' Rain"

"Twilight Shock"

Etemon was unfamiliar with Neuthamon's newer attack and was unaware of the damage it caused to him

but he stayed standing

"Dark Master"

" Wildfire Tsunami"

"Leaf Cyclone"

"Dark Network Reflection"

"Tectonic Slam"

Etemon jumped very high

"Dark Network"

the attack hit Neuthamon and Ranamon, them only being in their spirit forms de-digivolved

but Megan fell in the water and Luna was pushed upwards

"No!" everyone yelled

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"man this waters cold" Megan said to herself

then she realised she was under water and held her breath

"wait minute...I can breath under water!? since when?!"

suddenly light flew downwards from her D-Tector

it led to a sunken ship

Megan swam, following the light

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna stood up feeling little dizzy

she gathered up her surroundings and gasped

"I'm on a...cloud!" she exclaimed

"well its suprisingly big"

then a light flooded out of her D-Tector

" could it be?" she thought

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"haha two down nine to go" Etemon clapped

"Plasma Paws!"

" Ebony Blast!"

everyone was hitting their attacks much harder now just through plain anger

"Wildfire Tsunami"

" Lupine Laser"

"Bolo Thunder"

" Leaf Cyclone"

"Tectonic Slam"

Etemon was finding it difficult to dodge now

"Dark Network Reflection"

" Frozen Arrowheads"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"haven't done this much swimming for a long time " Megan though

she was still following the light when it changed dirction

and it stopped insid coral reef

Megan slowed down when she saw

"oh my gosh! yes! woohoo!"

" Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolution)

"Calmaramon"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna ran forward, following the endless light

when she came across locked chest

the light went straight through

she went over and brushed the lock it read

'for whoever holds the power of the moon, may ooen this chest'

she brushed the top and it popped open

"oh, wow! here we go then"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolution)

"Alicomon"

Alicomon was dark blue all over but her maine and tail were light blue

he legs were covered in white cloud patternpattern, so was her unicorn horn and pegasus wings

her mane curled round her neck and on her flank was the same symbol that was on Neuthamon's skirt

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Titanic Tempest"

Calmaramon shot up from the water and wacked Etemon around the face

"Sun Explosion"

Alicomon sent a blazing yellow beam of fire straight at Etemon

everyone was stunned

"all right the girls found their Beast Spirits" Zephyrmon exclaimed

"Acid Ink"

Etemon's eyes wre covered with burning acid leaving him very vulnarable

"Moon Slice"

black slice flew out of Alicomon's wings and left Etemon's fractal code visible

"go ahead Calmaramon!" she yelled down

"Slide Evolution, Ranamon"

"monkey time is over, Fractal Code digitise"

a double rainbow formed in the sky leaving everyone in awe

they all de-digivolved and congratulated the girls

all the new kids were in the centre of the bridge

the origional kids were on land

John heard the log start to snap

he warned everyone but it was too late

the logs snapped in half and sent the new kids down fast flowing river leaving them alone and not very experianced

Bokomon did the stupid thing of following after them leaving Bokomon to the other 6

To Be Continued


	16. Separated

"what are we gonna do!" J.P exclaimed

"I don't know but we have to think posotive those guys will be alright" Koji said

"agree with Koji they may not look it but they are tough and can handle anything" Zoe said

Tommy looked worried "but...they aren't as experienced as we are this is they're first time in the digital world but this is our second trip here"

" you have good piont but Bokomon's with them so any trouble they get into, Bokomon can check in that big book of his how to solve it" Koichi said patting Tommy's shoulder

"but what if they get hurt?" Tommy paced around

"oh, that shouldn't be a problem" Koichi smirked

"what?" Koji asked

Koichi puthis hand over his mouth "uh...nothing" luckily he was interupted by Takuya

"but why did we get stuck with Neemon?" Takuya groaned

"that's not very nice!" Koji yelled

Neemon was sat on his shoulder looking sad about losing their freinds

Takuya ignored Koji

"ok guys, please, no arguing, now we should keep heading forward, eventually we're bound to find them" Koichi suggested

Zoe, J.P and Tommy all agreed

soon enough Koji and Takuya did too and they began heading forward

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"psst, hey! Luna? you ok?" Max whispered

Luna groaned and shakily rose to her feet

"what happened?" she asked

Max looked around, then up

"think we fell down that watefall" he said pointing towards the large flow of water

"why'd you wake me up?" Luna asked

"well, woke up and everyone else was unconsious just like they are now but then saw you move so wanted to make sure you were ok" Max explained

Luna looked around "wheres Bokomon? saw him jump in after us"

"um I don't-" Max was quickly cut of by loud scream comin towards them

"In Coming!" Bokomon yelled

with excellent timin and accuracy Luna managed to catch him before he hit the ground

"nice catch my dear" he said very releaved

she smiled and put him on her shoulder

"don't you think we should wake the others up?" Luna asked

Max smiled "na! let them rest/recover from the fall and bring back their energy"

"uh...ok" she agreed

Max pulled out his water bottle from his school bag

Luna did the same

they both filled them up using the water from the pure river

"that should come in handy later" Max laughed

Luna saw some trees not to far from where they landed

she also saw some ripe apples on them and pulled out a paper bag her mother put in her school bag

she put about 20 apples in it and wrapped up the top using some thread she found and put the bag back (and now the bags disapear again :P)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"we should take break we've been walking for hours" Zoe moaned

"its only been 30 minutes" Koji laughed

"well...it feels like hourshours" Zoe argued

so they stopped and sat on some conveniently placed rocks

"I can't stop worrying about the others what if they got swallowed by the water!" J.P said ober dramatically

"oh com' on guys they'll be fine they're great warriors" Takuya said reassuringly

suddenly the rocks began to move

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John stretched and touched his toes to get the feeling back in his legs

"well it's about time you woke up" Max jocked

John smiled

Luna gave him an apple to eat as she and Max had already had one

"Max I noticed earlier that the rocks over by those trees were moving was that you?" Luna asked

Max looked confused "well as far as I know, no, unless they are some Earth Legendary Warrior followers that isn't me"

"hm" Bokomon interupted

"what is it?" John asked

"oh nothing it's just think Max may be right becausebecause" hestopped and pulled out his book

he turned to page titled 'Warrior Followers'

"it says here that each Legendary Warrior had followers that helped them in the battle against Lucemon and by the end of the battle each of those followers were turned into the Warriors Element and were then linked to their power"

"so you're saying that if they are digimon they might be decendants of the origional Earth Warrior followers and are linked to me?" Max asked

Bokomon nodded "exactly right my boy"

"does that mean we have followers too?" John asked

Bokomon nodded again

"will those rocks attack us?" Max asked

"no, not unless your friends attack you" Bokomon answered

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Takuya was thrown off of the rock he was sat on

"you dare sit on us! followers of the Legendary Warrior of Earth!" one rock said

the other grunted "we are bouldermon"

"woah!" Koji rolled out ofnthe way as one slammed their arm on the ground

"we are Mega digimon long ago our ancestors were given the power of Earth and now, we have that power!" the first rock yelled

"um...guys I think it would be useful if we Spirit Evolved right about now" Zoe suggested

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution"

(digimon evolutions)

"BurningGreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"JagerLowemon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"KorIkakumon"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

almost everyone was awake now except Megan

"is she ever gonna wake up?" Archie asked

"leave her alone, she used lot of energy in that battle with Etemon" Luna said

"well so did you and you're awake" Archie retaliated

Luna smirked "that's because I heal quicker than most people"

"Cavern Crusher"

suddenly parge casm started to apear beneath everyone and it began to split

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Sakkakumon"

"Alicomon"

"climb on" Sakkakumon said

Megan finally woke up and freaked out

Alicomon flew forward and Megan got on her

luckily they got out safely

Sakkakumon had John and Max whilst

Alicomon had Megan and Bokomon

"be careful that's Diggermon an Ultimate level"

"you guys can't land on the floor it'll break" Sakkakumon said

Alicomon's face gleamed "let's get as close as possible and wait"

so they did what she said

"Thunder Cloud"

Alicomon's horn lit a beautiful yellow and a storm clound platform was created beneath everyone

Megan, Max and John landed on the cloud

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimo evolutions)

"Calmaramon"

"Petaldramon"

"Gigasmon"

Alicomon placed Bokomon carefully on tree branch far away from the caverns stll forming beneath them

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pyro Barrage"

Bouldermon didn't even flinch

"ha ha ha don't you know only water harms rock" one laughed

"oh he's right, if only Megan were here" Zephyrmon said

"we can't give up" JagerLowemon said

"Ebony Blast"

"Lupine Laser"

J.P, Tommy and Takuya were dealing with one ofnthe Bouldermon

and Koji, Koichi and Zoe were dealing with the other

"why do we always get pairs" KendoGarurumon moaned

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Titanic Tempest"

"Moon Slice"

Diggermonwas fast but not fast enough

he scurried trying to dodge the attacks but failed

"Emerald Blast"

Petaldramon was quick to avoid the little mole

"Leaf Cyclone"

"Cavern Crusher Reflection"

" Tectonic Slam"

Diggermon was an easy digimon to defeat

"Slige Evolution, Arbormon"

" Fractal Code digitise"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Plasma Paws"

"Howling Star"

"Dark Master"

Zephyrmon, KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon were able to defeat the first Bouldermon and took a Fractal Code

"Wildfire Tsunami"

"Bolo Thunder"

"Frozen Arrowheads"

soon enough the second was defeated and the group got chance for break

To Be Continued


	17. The Misty Village Mistery

A/N hey guys chapter 17! really hope you're all enjoying this since I am planning on making about 55 chapters for this story (know its lot :P) anyway just wanted to tell you that I have put up a new poll on my profile and I just wanyed to ask if you can vote as, that'll be amazing and respect all of your opinions so get voting! (I will count up the votes on Monday/Tuesday

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"you children better get some sleep, we'll start heading forward tomorrow" Bokomon insisted

John asked some Cherrymon that were nearby if they could make some beds out of leaves for everyone

Bokomon was acting like father to the children as he knew more about the digital world than they did

Megan yawned and layed her bed next to Luna's

"how can you be tired? out of all of us you were the last to get up" Luna giggled

Megan looked at her and smiled "I just get tired really quickly"

the girls layed their heads on the suprisingly comfortable leaf bed and quickly got to sleep

the boys slept by the river and stayed up little longer

"how do you think we're gonna get back to the others?" Archie whispered

Max shrugged "guess we head to where we need to go"

Bokomon marched over in huff "you boys should be asleep by now!" he exclaimed quietly so as not to wake the girls

"well we're sooo sorry" John said sarcasticly which made the others snigger

Bokomon rolled his eyes "oh just, go to bed!"

after short laugh the boys finally settled down and slept

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"you know the moon isn't supposed to sleep during her mother's rein" laughed strange women

"what?" Luna asked she was very confused

she knew it was dream but some of it felt real

"listen to me, I don't have much time, you and your friends must head to the Dark Terminal I can explain more there, just pay little more respect to your mother ok" explained the women she seemed to be quite young, in her early 20's, she was wearing long red dress with grey cloak over it and the hood pulled over her head

Luna jumped out of bed realising it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep

she was careful not to be loud

the moon was full and was shining bright in the sky

Luna looked up thinking about what the woman said

it was impossible for her to go back to sleep so she sat and pulled out the book from her school bag and began to read

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Megan awoke to the fragrant smell of cooked Meat Apples

"that smells delicious" she said

Luna laughed "thanksthanks, it's lucky I had some left from the last time we had them"

"no kidding" Megan giggled

she got up and went to sit with Luna

"here" she said offering Megan an apple

"thanks" she took bite out of it "mm! Taste's like barbeque ribs!"

Bokomon ran over "do I smell Meat Apples!?"

Luna nodded and handed him one

"thank you very much" he took very large bite and savoured the flavour

Megan walked over and nudged the boys with her foot

"5 more minutes" they groaned

"fine more Meat Apples for us then" she said and began to walk away

the boys jolted right up

Bokomon laughed

Luna handed them a Meat Apple each

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"where exactly are we going anyway?" John asked as the small group began walking

"well Lord Seraphimon said we should head to the heart of Chinchillamon's forces, the Dark Terminal" Max answered

the words 'Dark Terminal' sent shivers down Luna's spine

"could my dream actually be real" she thought

Bokomon pulled out his book and skipped to page entitled 'Map of the Digital World'

he scanned through the double page spread "so according to this, from where we are there are 3 towns, 2 villages and large canyon between us and the Dark Terminal hopfully the othershave the map Seraphimon gave to Neemon and we should meet up with them before or at the canyon" he explained

"and if we don't?" Megan asked

"why don't we just think possotive and head towards the village that seems closest to us" Luna suggested

"right! and that would be? Bokomon?" Archie said

"oh yes that would be Misty Village" Bokomon answerd

"well that sounds pleasant" John said sarcastically

"guess we won't know if we don't go chexkit out, besides the others might be there" Max said

"so it's settled let'get going" Bokomon jumped into Luna's hood and clambered up to her shoulder

he handed he the book

"right so according to this it's not that far but we have to go North-Eastish and just keep following the pathpath" Luna said pointing to a thin dirt path lined by what they thought to be bluebells

"well..it's a start" Archie sighed

they walked down the path

not too far down thick fog formed around everyone and they were suddenly in place with less fog, so it was seeable

"wha?" Megan gasped

some small digimon came around them, an older one, presumably the leader walked forward

"good they got you out of there, we are the villagers of Misty Village,the Hawkmon"

"why would you need to get us out of there, I admit it was difficult to see but we could've made it through" Luna said neeling in front of the small digimon

"it's not the fog itself, it's what's in the fog that scares us" explained a smaller Hawkmon

"what's in the fog?" Bokomon asked

"an evil digimon called IceLeomon, he stays in the fog and stops people from getting in or out of this village" the elder said

"maybe we could go and deal with him" Luna suggested

the others were playing with some of the younger ones whilst Bokomon amd Luna gained infomation

"No! you can't he'll freeze you!" the elder yelled

John walked over and knelt down next to Luna

"the others don't seem to want to go out there because they think if we interfere the village will be attacked" he whispered in Luna's ear

"well I want to help do you?" she whispered back

John nodded "right we leavetonight when everyone's asleep if we can't fight him maybe we can talk to him"

"ok you guys carry on with your normal day-to-day lifes, one quick question how do you live with this fog?" Luna asked

"it wasn't always here, ever since IceLeomon arrived it's been here" the elder sighed

John and Luna let the others play with the kids and they went with Bokomon to get supplies for after they left

"are you crazy! you heared what the elder said you two can't fight IceLeomon by yourselfs!" Bokomon yelled

John smirked "if you havn't forgotten we are Legendary Warriors and besides we're going to try and either fight or talk to him"

Luna left Bokomon with John whilst she went to get some bread and water

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

it was getting dark, making it even hareder to see than it already was

everyone was asleep and snoring away

Luna and John left the inn they were allowed to stay in, Bokomon, this time sat on John's shoulder

"Bokomon? what level is IceLeomon?" Luna asked

"Ultimate" Bokomon answered

"right so that means we need to Beast Spirit Evolve" John said

"if only we had Zoe she could blow away the fog" Luna sighed

they kept walking until Luna slipoed over "whoa!" there was loud thud

"ow" she said

"are you ok?" John luaghed little then realized they were on ice meaning IceLeomon must be around

he helped Luna up and as usual she put Bokomon on tree branch

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

" Petaldramon"

"Alicomon"

the two were cautious

figure emerged from the fog, he looked fierce

"Frozen Fury"

a fist full of cold air hit Petaldramon but didn't faze him, too much

Petaldramon was about to attack back when

"hold it!" Alicomon yelled

she created loud explosion to stop the two from figting

IceLeomon's voice was rough "don't you dare attack this village"

"if you havn't noticed we were already in the village" Petaldramon snarled

" wait minute, I knew it you are protecting them!" Alicomon yelled

she carfully landed in front of him and de-digivolved

look of shock filled his face "h-how did you?"

" Legendary Warrior, I'll explain in few minutes" she smiled

Petaldramon plodded over and de-digivolved too

"how did you know he was protecting them?" John asked

Luna smiled "with everything going on with Chinchillamon little villages like these need protecting and an IceLeomon sounds more like he is protecting this place, think about it if you don't let anyone in no danger will get in, don't pet anyone out and nobody can get hurt, surrounding it in fog hides it from the outside world predators"

"you're very smart child because that is exactly what I am doing" Leomon smiled

"why are they afraid of you?" John asked

Bokomon noticing there was no fighting jumped off the tree branch and juped on John's shoulder

"I guess it's just the fact a parge scary looking digimon waltzed in and shrouded their town in fog made them think I was bad" IceLeomon said

"well why don't we change that, losen the fog little so its seeable, talk to the Hawkmon to make them feel safe and protect them no matter what" Bokomon said

IceLeomon picked the children up, he made it so when you got to the village the fog disappeared and everyone saw IceLeomon come in with the waving children

the Hawkmon surrounded IceLeomon and began talking with him

he put the kids down and they ran to join their friends

"so, even after we said no you two stillwent after IceLeomon" Max saidwith smile

"well it was the right thing to do!" Megan exclaimed

after lovely meal with the Hawkmon and their new protector IceLeomon the children waved goodbye to Misty Village and headed towards the canyon

To Be Continued


	18. A Little Cyber Story

A/N REMINDER: the poll on my profile closes tomorrow night so it would be really helpful to me and it would also be really nice to see what you think could write. Thanks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"soooo where exactly are we going?" Takuya asked

they were all walking in some random direction Neemon picked

"we're going to Shadow Town" Neemon exclaimed

he pulled out a map and showed Koji who was carrying him

"so we're trying to get to the Dark Terminal" he said taking the map from Neemon

he looked it over "we have to get to canyon but first we have to get through Shadow Town, Cherry Village and Canyon Town"

" do you think we'll run into the others in any of those places?" Koichi asked

"maybe and if not we probably will at the canyon" Koji answered

"now why is Shadow Village called that anyway?" Zoe asked

Neemon had his hand under his chin and was thinking "because it's close to the Dark Terminal it's always dark but you can see"

"what kind of digimon are there?" J.P asked

questions kept being thrown at Neemon " hey! I'm not Bokomon you know"

Tommy laughed "you're right"

the group kept walking Koji, for once in a while, leading the way

Takuya was getting jumpy Zoe guessed he was worried about Meganmostly but the others aswell

to be honest she was worrying about Max him being as reckless as he is

"wonder how they're doing" J.P said trying to break the silence

Koichi was glad J.P broke it he didn't want to "they know where they're going I'm sure they're fine"

nobody spoke and the silence continued

"we're here" Koji said

Neemon was right as they were walking no one noticed it getting darker

even though it was clearly day time due to the time it looked like it was the middle of the night

"Welcome!" exclaimed some little Monodramon

"aww they're so cute!" Zoe said making the small dragons smile

"hey little guys are there any adults here" Koji asked in calm tone

"follow me" one said and he flew towards large house

"here is where mayor Cybordramon lives" the little digimon waved goodbye and flew off

Takuya reluctantly knocked on the door, a Megadramon answered

"hello?" she said its eyes widened as it saw they were humans

she gasped "humans! Sir humans are here!"

they heared loud foot steps come to the door as Cyberdramon poked his head out "humans" he hissed

"let them in" ordered the mayor

the Megadramon ooened the door and showed the kids to waiting room

after waiting while she came back out of small room with wiith tea and Cyberdramon

"I havn't seen human in 3 years" he said

"when did you last see human?" Zoe asked

the Cyberdramon looked over at table with him and young boy on it "3 years ago was when left my partner, Ryo, I miss him lot but now I have seen you maybe Ryo will come back or will go back to Ryo"

"do you mean Ryo Akiyama? he's was in my 6th grade class" Koji said

"well it's good to know he's surviving" Cyberdramon said

"now onto buisness do you know where we can get to Cherry Village?" Takuya asked

"yes but the gate is locked and um...may have lost the key so we can't get to it" the mayor said sheepishly

"well why don't we pull it open" J.P suggested

Tommy nodded and so did Takuya the ther 3 weren't going to argue with them

they ran outside to the gate and saw where it would be easiest to open it from

" Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Lowemon"

"Kazemon"

"Kumamon"

"Beetlemon"

Kazemon and Beetlemon flew to the top and began pulling on the top two chains

whils the othrs pulled the large handles

"Shadow Lance"

Lowemon threw his Lance at the centre to break where it was locked

everyone fell over when it shifted and opened

Cyberdramon thanked the kids and gave them dinner

they wished him good look on finding Ryo again and set off for Cherry Village

To Be Continued


	19. Cherry Village

A/N sorry it's taken a while to update but I have been busy with multiple things that I will not rant about now. this chapter is probably going to be short because my stupid brain just decided to give me writers block but for now here you go. don't worry by the time they're all together again the chapters will be longer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"on the road to Cherry Village" Bokomon sang

Megan sang along and soon everyonewas singing

"I'll bet we're having better luck than the others" John joked

"and why's that?" Max asked

"because lots of digimon now who they are but have no idea who we are until we Spirit Evolve"

"he does have a point you know" Luna laughed

"by my map we're going the lighter way meaning it won't be dark" Bokomon said, showing Luna the book

"and they're going the way that is closest to the Dark Terminal so all tye towns are shrouded in darkness" she added

"wow, we really are doing better than them" Archie said

after long walk the children came across quaint, little village surrounded by sakura trees, with small moss covered cottages dotted around with shops surrounded by cherry trees and flowers

"it's beautiful" Megan exclaimed

when they walked through the gate, a Cherrymon greeted them

"welcome children"

the inhabitants of the village were very friendly and diverse including digimon like Floramon, Woodmon, Rosemon, etc.

"wow! its full of plant digimon!" Max said

they noticed a Floramon running a cart and serving food items made from the cherries that she grew

"hello! welcome to Floramon's cherry service, the finest place to get cherry based pies, cakes and lots more!" she spoke in high pitched voice

"what do we need to pay in?" Bokomon asked

"either digi dollars or human dollars" she answered

Bokomon breathed sigh of relief

"can we get 3 medium sized pies please"

Floramon smiled "of course"

after a little while of waiting, Flotamoncame back with the pies, neatly wrapped up in bag, Luna gave Bokomon the amount of money needed to pay forthe pies

"thank you! come again" Floramon waved at them as they left

Megan found medium-sized table for them all to sit at

"so how are we going to divide the pies?" Max asked

"how about, Luna and Meganshare one, John and I share one and you share the other one with Bokomon" Archie suggested

"yeah...I can go with that"

so the pies were shared out, John going back once to get few spoons, after the pies were eaten Megan and Luna decided to go for walk together and left Bokomon and the boys to wander on their own

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"are you sure it was a good idea to leave them on their own?" Luna asked

Megan laughed "they'll be fine besides Bokomon's with them"

"I guess you're right but at the minute I don't think he's as level headed as he should be" Luna laughed

she noticed a stationary shop

"why don't we have a look in their" she suggested

Megan nodded and followed her in

"wow" they said in unison

the shop was beautiful, the shelves made from natural branches and reciepts were printed on leaves

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"so boys where should we go?" Max asked

the boys shrugged their shoulders

after looking around for a little bit, the boys couldn't find anything to do and just decided to wander around some more

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

looking around the stationary shop, Luna found a lovely looking, empty journal and decided to buy it, after leaving the shoo she showed Megan

"why'd you get that?" she asked

"so I canwrite down everything we have done so far in the digital world" Luna smiled and when they got back to the boys, who were lazing around in the park, she began to write everything that had happened since the beginning of their adventure

"and I'm sure their are more to come" is what she wrote on the last line of the most recent entry, closing the book and putting it away preparing for them all to start travelling again

but they all decided itt would be good idea to stay in the village for the night

To Be Continued


	20. Plans & Worrying

A/N sorry again about the lateness of this chapter I had no wifi for two days :'( and this chapter is short...again! (at least in my opinion) I know I'm sorry the chapters will start to get longer after this but I have the filler virus and need to keep these guys seperated for longer...ugh! Sorry

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Takuya! My feet hurt!" Zoe moaned

Takuya had put his hands over his ears to block out the noise, she'd been moaning since they left, it wasn't working

"Could you just shut up! I'm trying to think!" He exclaimed

Suprised by his out burst Zoe kept quiet leaving everyone in an awkward silence that made everyone feel uncomfortable

In an atempt to break the silence of them all Neemon spoke

"I'll bet the others are doing really well"

Takuya shot him an evil look that could kill, Neemon flinched and was quiet

"Now we are going to skip Cherry Village and head straight for Canyon Town because those guys might already be there and if not then they will get there" Takuya had planned this before telling everyone, he thought it was flawless but...

"What if those guys sre waiting at Cherry Village knowing that the paths cross" Koji stated, sounding rather angry

The worry was getting to them all, Koji was more antisocial than when they met him, he was also angrier. Takuya got angrier and annoyed easier, Zoe complained more, Koichi didn't even speak and J.P along with Tommy stayed behind the rest of the group

"Koji proves a point Takuya, if we leave them at Cherry Village they might feel like we abandoned them" Zoe said

Takuya stopped, followed by everyone else, he turned looking angry

"Yeah! And what if they aren't there huh!? We will have made the journey even longer!"

Koichi couldn't take it anymore, he stood in front of his brother stopping him from fighting and faced Takuya

"Listen! We can try and go to Cherry Village and see if they at least see if they passed through! and if not then we know that they went straight to Canyon Town in order to wait for us! If they are there then it will save us time when going to the Dark Terminal!"

Everyone was stunned by his little outburst but knew he proved a point

Takuya grabbed his collar and threatened him but that made Koji mad and he ended up punching Takuya

"You leave him alone! He was trying to stop us fighting and save us time!"

Tommy ran in front of Takuya and J.P and Zoe tried to calm the twins down

"Hey hey hey there is no need for fighting" Zoe said quite calmly

"Yeah, you do prove a point Koichi but chill" J.P added

The four signed and calmed down not looking as angry and returning to their normal selves, waiting for Takuya to go back to his 'leader' act

"Takuya! Now you know you shouldn't have done that to Koichi, we're all worried so we all need to breath, take what Koichi said into consideration, go sit over there and think it over" Tommy pointed to a tree, one of many along the path, he sounded quite grown uo talking to Takuya that way

Takuya went and sta down

(What am I doing?) He asked himself (I know I'm not the only one worrying about Megan ...and the others. Wait am I? No. I couldn't be, could I?)

The others watched him have an internal battle with himself and his thoughts

"This...may take a while" J.P said

The rest nodded in agreement and went to the opposite side of the path

Tommy decided to hang upside down with J.P and Zoe making sure he didn't fall and hit his head, whilst the twins sat on branches facing one another, talking

(I cannot have feelings like that! Not with her) Takuya wacked himself on the head, trying to knock some sense into himself to no avail

"Oh no, Takuya's gone mad" Tommy jocked, watching him hit himself

The rest looked over, he was...talking to himself?

"Yep, gone mad" Zoe confirmed

(Oh great now I look crazy!) He hit himself again just making himself look even crazier

He got up and walked over to the other five

"Koji, Koichi I'm sorry" he said looking up at them

"So are we" Koichi spoke for the both of them, knowing he would sound nicer than Koji

"I have decided that we shall go to Cherry Village and ask around"

Without further arguements they all set off to Cherry Village, following the map

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A small group of Tanemon bounded up to them upon arrival

"Look girls! More humans!" One said

"Hey have you seen a group of kids like us? There are five of them, two girls, three boys?" J.P asked

"Uh-huh!"

"Are they still here?" Zoe asked

"Well three of them are two boys and one girl, the other boy and girl went to check the right route to get to Canyon Town"

The groups faces lit up

"Right, Zoe, Koichi and I will go to the two and you three go to the other three" Koji suggested

They all nodded and went out of the other gate and into the centre

To Be Continued

A/N hope you like it, I would like to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing so far!


	21. Reunited

"Where could they be!?" J.P exclaimed, sounding really upset for some odd reason

"They can't have gotten far, it's only a village" Tommy said

Takuya was looking around, a Cherrymon walked in front of him

"Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" He asked

"Yeah we are, two boys and a girl, humans like us" Takuya answered

Cherrymon looked very pleased with himself "oh I saw them! They went into a book shop with a Bokomon"

"Where is the shop?"

"That way" Cherry on pointed to what looked like a central point of the village, lots of carts and shops were there

"Thanks!" Tommy exclaimed

"Yeah thanks" J.P added

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, where do you think they could be?" Neemon asked for about the seventh time

"As I said before, I don't know" Koji answered

Zoe was looking at the map

"So there are two paths at the end of here, one leading to Canyon Town and the other leading to..." She paused and brushed the dust off of the name "aha Reality Village, huh wierd name"

They kept walking until they heard faint voices in the distance

"Right, according to the book Canyon Town is down that path" it sounded like John

"Ok so if we go that way then hopefully we can meet the others there" the other voice sounded like Luna

Happy that they found their friends, Zoe, Koji and Koichi ran in the direction of the voices

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bokomon why are we in here?" Megan asked

"Because I need to see if I can find a book on the Dark Terminal"

Max and Archie were juzt wandering around the shop asking random digimon if tuey knew where a book, like what Bokomon wanted, could be found

"Aha!" Bokomon exclaimed

He pulled out a book called 'All you need to know on the creatures lurking in the Dark Terminal' Long name I know, it covered the whole page

"I will take this please" he took it up to the counter and paid for the book

As they all turned for the door Takuya, J.P and Tommy burst in

"Takuya!" Megan exclaimed, bringing him into a hug

Archie, Tommy, J.P and Max gave each other high fives

"How'd you find us?" Megan asked, almost crying

"The paths crossed so Koichi and Koji suggested we check here before we go to Canyon Town, I guess it defanantly was a good idea"

"Have Zoe and the twins gone to find John and Luna?" Archie asked

"Yup" J.P answered

They exited the shop happy to see each other and they headed for the gate when

"Oh no! You can't go out there its the annual Knightmon fight, they challenge anyone who is out there" said a Woodmon

"But we have to are friends are out there" Tommy said

"Well I'm sorry the gate is already closed, it will open after he is gone"

The Woodmon ran off leaving the kids to worry about their friends

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"John! Luna!" Zoe yelled

The two turned around and saw their friends running towards them

"You found us!" Luna yelled

They all hugged Luna, Zoe hugged John and the boys shook hands

"Glad to see you survived" Koji said

"Well we saved an IceLeomon to an eternity alone, if that's what you mean by surviving" Luna smiled

"We also defeated a Diggermon, with the help of Alicomon's Lightning Storm" John said

However, before they could turn around and go back to the village, a Knightmon stood in their path

"I challenge you children to a fight!" He said, strongly

"But why?" Koichi asked

"Because it is my destiny to defeat every for I come across"

"Fine!" They all yelled

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(Digimon evolutions)

"Lobomon"

"Kazemon"

"Lowemon"

"Arbormon"

"Neuthamon"

The five spirits stood strong in front of their aponant

"Shadow Lance"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Blockade Seed"

The boys attacked first, giving the Knightmon a hard time defending

"Star Strike"

"Hurricane Wave"

The girls attacked next, Knighmon fell to the floor damaged

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I didn't r-r-realise I was challenging the L-Legendary Warriors" he was trembling

Neuthamon helped him up

"Well next time don't challenge children" she laughed

Knightmon walked away to find a new challenger that could make him stronger

The five of them de-digivolved and walked back to the village

Delighted to see them all, the six that stayed in the village helped them in, they were all out of breath

As the moon rose the reunited friends stayed in a cheap inn for the night planning on heading to Canyon Town in the morning

To Be Continued

A/N yay I finally got a little ffightingout of my system :P hope you guys are enjoying this!


	22. Really? a Spider?

A/N this will be my last chapter for any of my stories for about a week because I'm going on holiday and will have no WiFi *fisecly cries* you all have to wait a week unless I can somehow find WiFi sorry xxxx

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

J.P yawned and stretched as he got out of bed

"Hi J.P" Tommy whispered

Takuya was still sleeping but the other boys were awake

"Why exactly are we letting Takuya sleep?" Max asked

Koji smirked "cause if we don't then he'll act like hell to all of us and that'll just annoy me"

Archie laughed quietly

"I checked the map and there were a few obsticles in the way to Canyon town, the factory, camp site, hospital and I think a small wood" Koichi stated

"Well we will go through all of that and be sure to get to Canyon town" John smiled

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna was awake and reading with Bokomon

"So we have to be careful of a digimon called Duskmon?" She asked, not needing to be quiet, the other three, Zoe, Megan and Neemon were heavy sleepers

"Oh no, not anymore, that used to be a problem but not anymore we delt with him" Bokomon said

"Bokomon is there somethingnyou're not telling me? I mean when we fought Mirrormon Koichi freaked out when he saw Duskmon"

"Uh-um-oh fine he was Duskmon, but not anymore!"

Luna gasped a little but tuen dropped into a frown

"I knew something was up, he hasn't spoken lately and the meer mention of the Dark Terminal makes him panic"

"It's ok Koji is keeping an eye on him so he should be fine. Now. Are you going to tell me about that dream?" Bokomon smirked

"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about" she rubbed the back of her neck

"Really? Well I heared you talking to someone"

Luna looked worried but knew he wouldn't give up until she answered him

"Fine. Well it's a long story so you might want to sit down"

Bokomon sat down on the table they were using

"So... I don't know who my real parents are, I was found on my 'parents's' doorstep and the only reason I have the name Luna is because of this" she paused showing him her name necklace "the family that found me took me in and I have an older brother named Tyler, when I was about six-ish I had a wierd dream telling me to sing a song if someone I knew got hurt. One of my friends got hurt and I sang that song, I healed them but passed out from using a lot of energy. I havn't used that power in a while so when I healed the Starmon, might I add, in front of Koichi, I passed out after that too. That dream I had, there was a strange women telling me to respect my mothers domain or something and that she would exolain more in the Dark Terminal soI'm freaked out about going there too"

Bokomon sat there, wide eyed and mouth open

"And you havn't told anybody else about this?"

Luna shook her head "I don't want them to think I'm weird and leave me like that friend I healed"

"Well Koichi saw you heal Starmon and he didn't tell anyone or leave you, did he?" Bokomon was smug, knowing he was right

"You have a point but I don't think right now is a good time, maybe when we're at that campsite in the middle of the road, past the factory"

"Ok but if you don't tell them then, then I will" Bokomon checked throught the book again

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Takuya rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing everybody crouded round the table

"How long will it take to get to the Dark Terminal?" Koichi asked

"I'd say about three plus chapters" John said

Archie hit him "the fourth wall exists you know"

"Oops sorry, about three plus days" John corrected himself

"I'm up guys! Let's get the girls" Takuya exclaimed

The others looked back

"Are you sure that's a good idea, it's Zoe and Megan we're talking about here, knowing Luna she's probably already up" Koji stated

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to annoy those girls, they could probably kick my butt ifbthey wanted to" Takuya laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head

They all left the room and went on a wander around the village, agreeing to meet back up in about an hour

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Megan and Zoe had finally woken up, along with Neemon and decided that they should all get the boys and leave but when they went to the room, it was completely empty, no bags, no nothing

"They've gone on a wonder" Luna chirped with a hint of annoyance

The girls waited outside the inn and after about twenty minutes of waiting Koji and Koichi came back

"Oh hey! Megan, Takuya went to the fountain and Zoe, J.P and Tommy are at the book shop again" Koji said

Megan face palmed and ran after Takuya just to make sure he didn't fall in te fountain and Zoe went to drag J.P and Tommy back

"What about John, Archie and Max?" Luna asked

"They're on the path, looking around" Koichi answered

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When everybody was back together, they all headed down the path towards the factory

"So the map says it's the Thunder factory and that it has been abandoned since the downfall of Lucemon, a year ago" Zoe said

"Hm that's wierd, maybe the workers were evacuating when Lucemon returned?" Megan suggested

"That could be possible" Koji said

As they carried on walking, Megan walked into a few spider webs

"Eeww, oh please don't tell me it's that spider lady again" she groaned

The others were weary to avoid the webs but then Zoe was hanging from a web that was hanging from a tree and that seemed to burn you when your skin came in contact with it, which for Zoe, wasn't good because she was wearing a skirt

"Ow! Guys hep me before this burns my legs off" she screamed

Max tried ripping the web but his hands just got burned by the acid coating

"Ow f~" he was stopped by Archie

"Young audiences!" He yelled

"Zoe we can't get you out until we figure out what's causing this so sit on this" Luna handed Zoe some cloth she bought from Cherry Village

"Thanks but still hurry!"

A loud cackle came from behind them and it was none other than Dokugumon, her witch like voice could be heard from mikes away

"Oh, yeah this is perfect" Luna said sarcastically

"And why's that?" Koichi asked

"Weeelll, I may have an allergic reaction to spiders, mostly the venom"

"Well I'd suggest you avoid this digimon then. Go!" He exclaimed

Luna left Bokomon with Koichi and she ran into the factory without being seen

"Ah you 11 children will be perfect for dinner" hissed the Dokugumon hut when she realised one was missing she screamed "where is the other child!?"

Nobody said a thing but prepared to fight

To Be Continued


	23. Spider Allergies

A/N Hey! Its me! I'm back! You get chapters now! And I have WiFi! :D sorry if this is a bad chapter, I'm out of practice . its been a week :P

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dokugumon was smelling the ground to track Luna, the missing child

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(Digimon evolutions)

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Beetlemon"

"Lowemon"

"Ranamon"

"Arbormon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

Zoe was unable to Spirit Evolve because of the acid/poison web she was stuck in

Lowemon was watching the factory, making sure Dokugumon didn't head that way

"I have no time to fight you" Dokugumon squeeled

"Shadow Lance"

Dokugumon turned and sheilded herself

"Well you migt have to" Lowemon challenged

"Poison Thread"

Lowemon was encased in the same web as Zoe, and it burned

"Lobo Kendo"

Dokugumon jumped out of the way and ran towards the factory

"No" Lowemon said weakily before he blacked out

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna was out of breath but kept running

When she got into the factory, it was full of cobwebs

"Oh great" she said sarcastically

"There you are!" Dokugumon yelled

Luna gasped and turned around, only to come face to face with the giant spider

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(Digimon evolution)

"Neuthamon"

"Lord Chinchillamon told me to capture you and your friends but it seems I have to fight you"

Neuthamon flew into the highest part of the factory

A web came into contact with a beam next to her and Dokugumon began climbing up it

"Star Strike"

Neuthamon cut the web causing Dokugumon to fall and create a large cloud of dust when she hit the floor

"Fine have it your way! Poison Thread"

The web wrapped around Neuthamon's ankle and it hurt, a lot, considering she was allergic to spider poison this wasn't good

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Koichi, you ok?" Koji asked, nudging his brother a little

When Koichi opened his eyes, he suddenly jolted up

"What happened?" He asked, seeing if any large amount of time passed

"Well we know something you're allergic to, spider poison, and Dokugumon headed into that factory" Koji laughed a little and pionted to the big blue building not too far away

"I think I'd like to avoid spiders now" Koichi jocked but slowly got up

"Everyone else went to find where Luna went" Koji explained

"Oh no!" Koichi exclaimed

He ran to the factory with Bokomon and Koji quickly following him

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neuthamon was clinging to a beam on the ceiling, if she let go, she'd fall, the poison had cut of the blood circulation to her wings and knew there wasn't much time before she blacked out

"Koichi slow down" said a familiar digimon vioce, Bokomon

"Why are you in such a hurry" that was obviously Koji

The doors slammed open and the boys gasped as they say the spider web connecting to Neuthamon's ankle

Koji stepped forward

"I'll take care of this, you get ready to catch Luna, she's gonna fall, I know it"

Koichi nodded and got out of the way

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(Digimon evolution)

"Lobomon"

Dokugumon kept the web attached to Neuthamon but turned to face Lobomon

"Let's get this over with" he said confidently

"Lobo Kendo"

Neuthamon was going to fall, she could feel her consciousness drifting and grip slipping

The web became loose and finally snapped, leaving this the perfect time to let go

Koichi got into position and she let go, de-digivolving on the way down, Koichi caught her and hid

Dokugumon was to wrapped up in her battle with Lobomon to notice anything happening

Lobomon saw the plan worked,picked them up and ran away locking the doors of the factory so Dokugumon wouldn't bother them

He de-digivolved and the boys made sure Luna was ok

"She should be fine, Dokugumon poison isn't that strong anyway" Bokomon explained

They all layed down on the path and waited for Luna to wake up, before rejoining everyone else

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna woke up, it was night-time, she sighed

"Why does this always happen to me, I'm just in the way"

Bokomon overheared her and bounced up

"Oh now, my dear you know that's not true, you are needed in this group and we all care about you and each other"

Luna crouched down next to him

"Takuya doesn't always seem happy to see me, I think he gets angry at me when Megan and I get into fights thinking I'm the one making her fight when its the opposite way round, maybe I should disapear for a little whike and see who notices besides the twins"

"Oh no, no, no! Don't do that!" Bokomon exclaimed "knowing Takuya he probably does do that but he doesn't mean it, he just lets anger take control when he's worried or upset"

The moon wasn't out but the stars were glowing

"Ok Bokomon I'll take your word for it" Luna smiled

She fell asleep a little while after

To Be Continued


	24. Secrets Revealed

A/N OMFG guys I just read through the first few chapters of this story and I cringed so much, its so bad :P but as I read on it got progressively better so what do you readers think about how I'm doing? Leave a review to let me know (later on in the chapter I'm sorry I don't mention the tamers .)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Koichi stretched and sat up

"huh, I'm the first one up" he whispered to himself

Something rustled in the bushes, startling him, he looked over and watched the bushes for anymore movement

Nothing happened, Koichi looked over at the rising sun and the rustling started again, but this time there was a figure, it was dark and ghost like

"H-hello?" Koichi said softly

The figure growled and faded into black smoke floating away in the air

Luna woke up sharply that made the now standing Koichi jump

She was breathing heavily like she'd had a nightmare or something

"You OK?" He asked her

"Kinda...sorta...no" she finally said, her breathing had calmed a little

"We're changing" Luna stated, her eyes had changed colour, they were now a dark, mint green colour, her pupils were narrow but after she blinked they were back to normal

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked, very curious

"Something's going to happen to us, I don't know when or what will happen, something just will"

Koichi was thinking of the worst possibilities,

"I'm not going to be him again, am I?" He asked

"I honestly don't know but I feel like someone is watching us, helping us change" Luna said

"How do you know all this?"

"I had one of those dreams again"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Time had past and everyone was together, Koichi and Luna were at the back of the group whispering and looking panicked

"I don't think I want to go to the Dark Terminal anymore" Luna whispered

Koichi shook his head "I don't either, but I don't think we have a choice, we'll be passing through the campsite and then Canyon Town soon"

"So everyone when we get to the campsite we can tell each other about home and ourselves!" Takuya suggested

Luna tensed up, as did Archie and John they looked at Bokomon for help

"I think that's an amazing idea Takuya!" He exclaimed smirking at the tensed children, they glared at him

"All right!" Said a happy Takuya

Koji smiled, he noticed the boys tensed up and wondered why, he guessed he'd find out when they arrive there

"So is this mostly for the others?" Koji asked, referring to John, Archie, Max, Megan and Luna

"mostly yeah" Takuya said, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling

As they walked down the path, Zoe saw a whole place, the size of a village, filled with fires, tents and digimon

"There it is!" She exclaimed

The group followed her forward as they entered the campsite

"Welcome would you like a few tents for the night?" Asked a Campermon

The digimon looked like a Burgermon, body wise, he had a big, bushy beard and a large bag on his back with camping supplies hooked on it and inside of it

"Uh, yeah tents for thirteen, eleven kids and two digimon" Zoe chirped

"Of course! Right this way"

The Campermon walked forward with the group following, the whole campsite was full of digimon like more Campermon and even more oddly, digimon you'd find in the Dark Terminal and beneath the Rose Morning Star

"Why are all these digimon here?" Koji asked

"Well, when Chinchillamon arrived a lot of digimon got scared and fled, some didn't have enough money to stay in Canyon Town so they came to stay here until there home was free again, quite sad really" explained Campermon

Zoe frowned "aww well don't worry we'll get there home back any way we can"

The Campermon didn't answer, he just kept walking until he came to a free area with one fire and three tents, big enough for three to four people

"Its so quaint" cooed Megan

"So, how's this gonna divide up?" Max asked

"Well girls can be in one and the boys can divide yourselves between you" Luna suggested

"Kay" agreed Megan

The girls picked their tent and sat in front of it, the boys decided to split as Archie, Max, John and Neemon in one and Koji, Koichi, Takuya and Bokomon in the last one. There was a small food stand that gave out food, John and Archie went to get some for everyone. Walking back, the boys were carrying trays, one on each hand and two on their arms, with the exception of John who had three on one arm

It started to get dark once they returned

Once they layed the food down everyone gathered round the fire, some let their food cool and others, such as Takuya, dived straight into it and ate it all

"Ok! Now for the stories!" Takuya exclaimed

Again, the same three children tensed

"Alright, Megan you go first then pick someone else after"

Megan jumped when she heard her name

"Uh...ok, so, my parents are both athletes so we get taken care of money wise, I got into sport at a pretty young age, starting soccer at four, I met a guy called Tai who helped coach us, my team won the championships when I was almost six and then I joined a basketball team at eight, my team won the nationals after I turned nine and then when I turned ten I started the sport I am doing right now, tennis, sometimes I play against my friend Sora and she's pretty good and then sometimes after practise we Skype with her friend Mimi in America"

"Pretty active life" Zoe commented

Megan smiled "yeah I know! OK I choose Max next"

"Ehehe," Max rubbed the back of his neck "Well I'm into computers, I don't really share this with anyone cause I don't look like a geek but I am, I got my first computer at the age of five and I've been into them ever since, when I was ten I joined the computer club with a couple of older people called, Izzy, Yolei and Ken they're really nice people especially when they work together, I also joined kendo when I was eight and met a kid called Kody, then I met his friends T.K, Kari and Davis sometimes I saw T.K's big brother Matt along with his friend Joe who wanted to be a doctor, so up until we came to the Digital World I've just been doing kendo and computer stuff"

"hey I know Izzy!" Archie said "I met him at a programming contest before I think I met Ken there too"

"Cool you're up next then"

Archie poked John and then looked at the others

"I think this is better told by both of us" John said,

(just pretend these guys are taking it in turns to speak cause I'm just putting it in one big speech bubble :) sorry I'm lazy)

"So to start off with, John and I, are cousins! He's my cousin on my dad's side, we went to the same elementary school together and since I'm the older one of us by a few months I used to get Archie and me into a lot of trouble, we didn't take any extra classes except for John took judo and I took fencing, we don't live that far away from each other so sometimes his mom took me to school in her car and my dad took him to school in his car...that's it our story up until now so I guess Luna, you're next"

Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes

"Well...that was...interesting" Takuya stated

They all turned to Luna next who squeaked a little, Bokomon stared at her with an expecting look

"Well go on then, do you really want me to tell them! You can always just repeat what you said to me" Bokomon screamed

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then quickly turned back to Luna who was sat next to the twins

"Um...ok, well here goes nothing I guess" she took a deep breath and began "well I don't know who my real parents are, I was found on my 'parents' doorstep and the only reason I have the name Luna is because of this" she paused showing them her name necklace "the family that found me took me in and I have an older brother named Tyler, when I was about six-ish I had a wierd dream telling me to sing a song if someone I knew got hurt. One of my friends got hurt and I sang that song, I healed them but passed out from using a lot of energy, I never spoke to her again, she said I was a freak and a wierdo. I havn't used that power in a while so when I healed the Starmon, might I add, in front of Koichi, I passed out after that too" she finished with a little smile, looking a little guilty, as did Koichi

Everyone's jaws had dropped and Koji looked at Koichi who still looked guilty

"So...that's my story"

Bokomon clapped "well done my dear" he exclaimed

"You two knew!" Takuya exclaimed, pointing at Koichi and Bokomon

They both nodded

Everyone cooled off a little, they never thought they could learn so much about their friends

"Well that didn't go as bad as you thought it would did it?" Koichi and Bokomon said together

"No I guess not, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

To Be Continued


End file.
